Corpse Party: Attending Kisaragi Academy
by xXKylaAnimeXx
Summary: Me and this other guy (MY OC) Blaze somehow get trapped in heavenly host. Upon escaping, we stumble upon The Kisaragi Academy, and realize we aren't in the U.S. Anymore. What will happen when we enroll?
1. Last Day At Heavenly Host

Kyla: Don't kill me Alana for getting this idea from your book, sort of I guess?

Alana: it's fine just don't copy the plot ._.

Kyla: Yay! Also I think I stole this chat think from you too... Whatever. Welcome my new OC, BLAZE!

Blaze: *rolls eyes* what happened to the mature Kyla?

Kyla: Deep in the halls of Heavenly host.

Blaze: wouldn't that teach you a lesson and make you even more mature about your decisions?

Kyla: Shut up and go with it, Blaze.

Blaze: *rolls eyes*

Kyla: LETS GOOOOOO!

Kyla's POV:

I kneeled down to get a better look at the good Sachiko, who was crying in front of me yelling over and over that she wouldn't do anything bad ever again, and that she would revive all those that could still be revived. Suddenly a few ghosts appeared before me, a blue glow surrounding them. They all looked shocked, and everyone clutched a different part of their body, screaming in pain.

"I-I'm sorry," Sachiko said in between sobs,"You are g-going to experience pain as you r-revive," she covered her ears to ease the noise. Their screams could probably be heard through out the school. Sachiko was crying. I kneeled down more to her height and hugged her tight, and she wrapped her somewhat small arms around me, crying on my shoulder. The yelling stopped, and when I looked up, they weren't ghosts anymore. They were living and breathing. Two girls were wearing a girls school uniform, another girl I assumed was a teacher. Another little girl looked like she was in Junior high, and a guy with glasses I assumed was in a boys uniform. They all bowed to me in thanks for what I've done for them.

"Here's the charm to get you back. No consequences this time. No matter how you do it, you'll get back home," Sachiko handed me the paper doll. I looked up at the others who were skeptical but I ran to get Blaze. Blaze and I bumped into each other while exploring the school. We stuck together and we helped others too. Blaze and I were walking down the hall when Yuki and the other children appeared.

"Thank you so much, Kyla - chan," Yuki said, teary eyed and the others nodded. They slowly disappeared.

"You know, this experience wasn't all that bad," Blaze said, smiling," It actually taught me a lot. And I know that we got all the kids revived, it makes me feel... Better," Blaze was in serious thought now.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome," I laughed.

"You've always been the one to like Paranormal stuff," he joked.

We both laughed as we returned the others, waiting for us,

"You ready to part ways, Blaze?" I asked.

"Eh, I'll miss YA, that's for sure," he shrugged and took hold of the head while I had one of the feet. Soon the others joined in.

"Now, say Sachiko we beg of you as many times as needed," i instructed, closing my eyes. After we were all done, a white glow appeared, blinding sight as I felt like I was falling. The last thing I saw was Sachiko standing there with her mom, smiling a innocent smile.

I passed out

Everything seemed Fuzzy and out of place, I felt the ground. I was laying on some grass and halfway laying on cement. Why the heck am I laying here? I turn to see a blurry vision of black hair. As it became more clear, I started to figure out who it was.

"The hell?" I woke up to see Blaze Laying next to me, his black spiky hair all messed up. Standing up, I made sure to take note of my surroundings. Everything was in Japanese! I can't freaking read Japanese except for a few words like arigato, Gomene, kawaii... The basics any anime fan would know. In front of me was a school gate with a sign next to it, saying "Kisaragi Academy" academy in English. I was confused as hell to look and see everything was in English now, not japanese. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

I heard Blaze get up and saw he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? Im supposed to be at home in the UK!" He shouted, seeing everything was in Japanese.

"Just give it a minute," I tried calming him down. Suddenly he looked back up and around him again.

"Wasn't everything in Japanese just a minute ago? I'm not crazy right?"

"No your not. Oddly, it seems that the Japanese signs turned to english so we can understand." I was confused as hell.

"Do you think this is Sachikos doing?" Blaze asked, looking like he was giving it thought.

"Most likely. Maybe we have to do something else before we can return home," I reasoned.

My phone dinged and I picked it up off the floor. Text notification. Caller ID was... No way...

"From: Sachiko" I said aloud and Blaze shot his head up, paying full attention to me now. "Message: I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go home yet. All I can say is this: 'Help them recover' you are transfer students from the US. Don't question. I have to go. Bye," I read.

"And what the hell does she mean by 'help them recover'?" Blaze shouted angrily.

"I assume she means the ghosts who revived. I thought maybe we would all forget the whole ordeal, guess not" I sighed deeply while Blaze looked annoyed.

"I just wanna go home!" Blaze screamed.

"Me too. But if we are going to be attending the school. I'm wearing a boys uniform. Black is more my color plus I hate skirts," I chuckled.

"Yeah... I wonder what the students who survived are like,"

"Hmm, that'll be interesting," I smiled.

"So, where to now? I mean, where the heck are we gonna sleep?" Blaze was looking into the sky. He seemed worried. I was too... we were probably both thinking the same thing.

"Maybe we can... Oh I know! Seiko, one of the ghosts, told me where she lived. At least she described it when I met her ghost while roaming the school." I smiled widely remembering the vivid description she gave.

"What if she doesn't remember you?" Blaze asked.

"What was Sachikos request?" I asked blaze. Giving him a don't-be-an-idiot look.

"Oh right..."

"Come on, let's go house searching," we started walking down the street, checking out all the houses as we passed them. I couldn't find any that matched what Seiko said... But I bumped into some little boy while searching the houses. I backed up, while the little boy fell flat on his butt. Blaze was laughing and I punched him in the arm. He just glared at me.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized, lending my hand to the boy and helped him stand up.

"It's fine. The names Yuu. You don't look like your from here. You guys the ones that moved on the street from the US?" he asked.

"Yep we are, and we um. Don't exactly have a house or apartment yet. We are trying to find a house to stay in," Blaze looked at me with a "what the hell are you doing?" Look. I shook my head and directed my attention back to the boy.

"You can stay at my place if my dad will allow it! I must warn you my big sister Seiko is a big crazy and perverted," he chuckled and turned his body around, yet turning his head to the side to look at us.

"Follow me!" he started walking and we followed him.

"How did you...?" Blaze asked in a whisper, catching on to that I knew this was Seiko's brother.

"Seiko described her brother and said his name, so it wasn't that hard," i shrugged my shoulders and Yuu opened the door to his place,

"Dad! Seiko! I'm back from my walk and I brought the new Neighbors with me!" He shouted.

We heard rapid footsteps from down a few rooms and Seiko came running towards us, then stopped in her tracks seeing who was the two new 'neighbors' that she would have.

"KYLA? BLAZE?" She asked all wide-eyed and hyper.

"Yep, I can explain to you what's going on if you'll take both us to your room," I said.

We walked into her room and I began explaining the situation. Her eyes saddened and understood completely why we were here. I had a feeling she was the one who wanted me to help her. But who would have wanted blaze to help?

"Anyway, you can stay here as long as Kyla lets me slap her booty, Ghehehe," she went from serious to perverted.

"Eh?" Me and Blaze shouted at the same time. Why would she wanna slap mines when she told me she always slapped Naomi's butt?

"Ugh fine, just get it over with," I closed my eyes, feeling heat rush to my face as j prepared for it. However, instead of slapping my butt, she buried her head on my chest.

"What the hell Seiko!" I screamed trying to push her off, while blaze was having a nosebleed over here.

"You may be a flatty, but your chest is as soft as a pillow!" Seiko had a cat smile as she closed her eyes as her head was on my chest. My face was bright red by now and Blaze had a puddle of blood around his face.

Perverts.. Why are all my friends PERVERTS?

"Gehehe... You aren't trying to get me off!" Seiko squealed in delight.

"S-Seiko it's because I'm not that strong! Please get off me!" I tried to struggle but it was no use.

Seiko was adorable, though...

"Ok, I'll stop and slap your booty, and you can stay until you find a place. Yuu told me. Okie dokie Kyla-chan and Blaze - chan?" Seiko skipped out to go get her father.

"She's something..." Blaze said cleaning the blood off his nose.

"*cough* pervert *cough cough*" I joked as he glared at me.

"Shut up! Don't tell me you didn't like what Seiko did when you were red as a tomato!"

"U-ugh... You win." I sighed deeply.

Blaze was laughing his ass off and I was just standing there. Yeah, you guessed it, I'm a lesbian...

"Hello?" A manly voice interrupted Blazes laughter.

"I understand you haven't found an apartment yet. You may stay here as long as you need. But, don't do anything to my Seiko or I will kill you, understand me?" He gave both of us stern looks and we nodded. He walked away, Seiko walking in and hugging us both.

"I'd like to thank you guys for all that you've done for me, Morshige, Mayu, Ms. Yui, and everyone else that died there," there was water forming in her eyes. I hugged her and blaze joined in.

"For now, let's get some sleep, tomorrow I will get you guys the uniforms you need. Kyla, yes I will get you a boys uniform," I jumped up and hugged Seiko.

"Thank you so much!" I squeezed her.

We all got in some sort of comfy clothes. Both blaze and I borrowed baggy t shirts and shorts from Seiko's dad. Setting up a bed, Seiko had a im sorry expression on my face. Confused, I realized there was only one bed that could be made.

"Looks like one if you will sleep on the couch , or someone can sleep next to me in my bed," Seiko said in an apologizing tone.

" I call the made bed," Blaze announced.

"Um, is it ok if I sleep next to you?" I asked shyly.

"No problem, Kyla-chan! Just hop in!" Seiko sat on the bed and scooted over, patting the bed next to her, sighing, I flopped onto the bed, turning on my side, my back facing Seiko.

After about 15 minutes of laying in the same position, I felt someone touch my butt and I jumped, yelping in surprise.

"SEIKO!" I whisper shouted

"Gehehe, sorry your Booty is just as tempting as Naomi's," she had her cat grin on and sighed.

"Just let me sleep Seiko."

"Alright, Kyla-chan. Good night," she cuddled up in the covers. I fell asleep after about 10 minutes.

_\\_

Half-asleep, I felt someone spring onto me, cuddling up to me and resting their head on my chest. Too tired to do anything, I made a small whimper like noise, signaling I was somewhat awake.

"Sorry Kyla-chan. It's just your chest is so soft..." She buried her head on my chest more. My tired Cheeks were getting redder. But I let it go and just sat there.

"It's fine," I yawned, turning my head to see blaze out cold on the pre made bed on the floor. Seiko soon fell asleep, and she cuddled into me even more as she did.

Man, this is gonna be a long night...

I woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, feeling something pressed against my chest and upper body. Looking down, my face went bright red of embarrassment as Blaze saw and started laughing on the spot. Seiko was cuddled up to my chest, sleeping soundly and making cute cat-like noises. I sighed gently poking Seiko to wake up.

"Mmm... Five more minutes," Seiko snuggled into me deeper and opened her eyes, realizing what she was snuggling into and sat up quickly.

"Sorry Kyla-chan" she apologized, blushing deep red.

"It's fine, Seiko, Im used to my little brother doing the same thing when he has nightmares. So it really isn't any different," i chuckled.

"So, we gonna get ready to try on uniforms or what?" Blaze asked impatient.

"Ok but first tame that lion mane of yours on your head," I joked.

Suddenly blaze shot up and looked in the mirror, grabbing the nearest brush and combing his hair. While he did that, it didn't feel to comfortable but I changed into the outfit I wore yesterday and Seiko changed into come comfy casual clothes. I grabbed the brush from blaze and he went to change, while I brushed my short brown hair.

Seiko brushed her teeth and allowed me and blaze to use her tooth brush to brush our teeth. After we were all done, We slipped our shoes on and headed out the door to the school to get the uniforms that were ready. Walking in, I spotted the two boy uniforms and grabbed them. Blaze and Seiko arched their eyebrows in confusion to why u was so in a hurry to try on the uniform.

It's just, being from the US, I never wore a uniform to school before. It was weird, and I know Japan usually has the girls wear skirts so... Yeah no that's not me at all. Blaze and Seiko caught up with me and we ran back to the house.

"What the hell were you in such a hurry for?" Blaze asked panting.

"Hehe it just means I get to slap Kylas booty sooner!" Seiko giggled cheerfully.

I blushed as we walked to seiko's bedroom. Blaze went to the bathroom to try it on while I stayed in Seiko's room to try mine on. I'm guessing Seiko got a new one too because she pulled out a a new uniform from the closet.

"I figured I change with you, cause we are both girls," Seiko smiled.

Stripping down to my undergarments, I just wore a plain undershirt since my chest was flat. Seiko had her undergarments on and I forced myself to look away. It made me feel like a pervert to look at girls in their undergarments. Kicking off my pants, I thought how much I hated being a girl sometimes. I don't call my underwear panties. I hate that word. Absolutely hate it. Suddenly I felt Seiko slap my butt.

"Seiko..." I bopped her on the head, which in turn she buried her face on my chest.

I pushed her off and just changed into my uniform. I looked up to see Seiko still in her underwear, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kyla-chan."

"It's fine Seiko," I sighed and hugged her, despite her uniform not being on yet.

I released her and sat down, looking away as she finished getting changed. It was after she changed that she actually looked at how I looked in my uniform.

"Woah that uniform suits Kyla chan! You look so cute and sexy!" Seiko squealed:

"Eh, you look better."

Blaze came walking in with the same uniform as I did. It really suits him and his personality. I looked at him head to toe and Seiko didn't look at him, she was too busy staring at me.

"Seiko snap out of it!" I snapped my figures in front of her face and her cheeks weny bright red.

"The uniform suits you Blaze," I smiled.

"Yeah it does!" Seiko agreed.

"Same to you both," Blaze adjusted his shirt.

"Well, I'm gonna go get changed back into my other clothes," Blaze said and exited the room.

"I guess we should too," I started to take my uniform off along with Seiko.

Seiko grabbed my butt again and this time I merely smiled, shook my head and slapped her hand away, but not in a mean way, finishing getting changed back, I put my uniform in Seiko's closet. Turning around, Seiko was still in her underwear, looking at the ground.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"For saving me and my friends. Thanks to you, Naomi is a lot happier." She smiled and hugged me.

"Can I tell you a secret Kyla-chan?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I've had a crush on Naomi for awhile now, but she likes Satoshi, and I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Well you said she thinks things through a lot right? If she does, then I'm sure she will understand that you have a crush on her, and do her best to not make it awkward."

"I guess your right,"

"Yeah. Tell her next time you see her ok?" Seiko suddenly hugged me tight before getting dressed. After getting changed. She pulled me Into a tight hug just as blaze walked in. Blaze was gonna say something but I glared at him,

"Thank you so much Kyla-chan, I finally got the weight off my chest!" She snuggled into me and cried.

"It's no problem. Seiko, I am here if you need me"

I rubbed her back as Blaze stood back smiling and smirking at me, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. He was such a pervert sometimes. But I love him like a brother.

Oh well, at least I'm starting to fulfill Sachikos request:

"Help them recover"

Kyla: Well that was... Weird.

Blaze: uh yeah, so we are stuck here for awhile Arent we?

Kyla: yep, and Seiko is being a real pervert. And a dork.

Blaze: gotta admit it's adorable though isn't it? Especially when she cuddled up to you.

Kyla: *face gets red* Blaze I would shut up right now if I were you.

Blaze: Alright Alright chill. So are we meeting the rest of the gang in the next chapter?

Kyla: Yep and a special guest will be part of the story!

Blaze: is it Alana?

Kyla: You'll have to find out next chapter, hehe

Next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow! See yous!


	2. Lunch with the gang?

Kyla: So, here's the next chapter! :D

Blaze: Wait a sec, if Seiko likes Naomi, then why did she do all those things to you?

Kyla: it's just how she is.

Blaze: I just came up with a new ship though.

Kyla: and what would that be?

Blaze: Keiko

Kyla: wtf?

Blaze: Kyla x Seiko

Kyla: Why would you ship me and SEIKO?

Blaze: hehehe...

Seiko had blindfolded me and directed me to what I assumed was outside of the house. I heard a vehicle pull up. Why the hell did i agree to let her blind fold me and take me somewhere in the first place? She said it was a surprise, and she even gave her adorable cat eyes. Dammit. I heard whispering among several people..

"Can you trust me to help you get in the car with your blindfold on?" Seiko asked, giggling.

"I-I guess so..." I mumbled.

She pushed me into the car and sat next to me. While she put my seatbelt on she laughed and buried her head on my chest again. I blushed red and tried to push her off but it was no use. Instead of grabbing her shoulders to push her off, since I could not see a thing, I accidentally touched her chest. Moving my hands away quickly, Seiko giggled.

"I- Im sorry Seiko," I felt like a total pervert...

I heard laughing all around me and my face got even redder knowing multiple people saw what happened just now. I whimpered and buried my head in my hands as Seiko sat back down next to me, still I couldn't see a thing, and I eventually fell asleep in the car.

I felt someone keep poking my butt and realized I was sprawled over the seat. Opening my eyes, I could actually see my surroundings. I saw that it was just me and Seiko in the car. I looked towards Seiko to see she had her cat grin.

"Did you have a nice Nap, Kyla-chan?"

"Y-yeah. Where are all the other people I heard in here at?" I asked curiously.

"They are waiting for us. They are really excited to meet you,"

"Did you blind fold them too?"

"Yep," she smirked.

She dragged me out to the group and I saw everyone's eyes widen at the sight of me. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Blaze drive up and hop out of the car, walking up to me and giving me a fist bump.

"Have a nice ride Kyla chan?" he smirked.

"Yeah actually I did have a good ride. Well more like a nap," I chuckled and all three of us walked toward the group.

There was a guy with short brown hair, a girl with short brown hair, another girl with brown hair and had a little bunch of her hair tied up on the left side of her head from my perspective., and a girl with blue hair.A boy with blonde hair, the same guy with glasses, and a little girl.

"Introduce yourself!" Seiko pushed me to the group.

Blaze smirked because he knew how overly shy and awkward I can be. I just stood there, rubbing my arm and looking all over the place. The girl with brown hair had a look of sympathy in her eyes. Blaze walked by my side and rubbed my back, knowing that would calm me down.

"Chill out Kyla - chan, don't have a panic attack on me."

"O-ok," I mumbled.

I breathed in and out slowly, it also helped that blaze was rubbing my back.

"Heh you guys dating or something?" The guy with blonde hair asked.

"Don't be rude Yoshiki!" The girl with blue hair shouted.

"Shinozaki..." The guy with blonde hair seemed taken back by her outburst.

"Don't mind him, he can be rude," Seiko smiled.

"Ok guys you introduce yourselves." Seiko demanded.

"I'm Naomi Nakashima," the girl with short brown hair introduced herself. So this was Naomi, eh? She seems really nice. No wonder Seiko crushes on her.

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, do you like scary stories?" The girl with the blue hair asked.

"If it's a ghost story then yes. I absolutely love Paranormal things. I watch a lot of the shows like ghost hunters and paranormal witness," I grabbed Ayumi's attention with that and she smiled widely.

"Finally!" She raised her arms up.

"I'm Sakutaro Morshige, call me Morshige though," the guy with blue hair and glasses said.

"My names Mayu Suzumoto, you can call me either up," the girl with the hair tied up on one side said, quite adorably I might add.

"My names Satoshi Mochida and this is my little sister Yuka Mochida, my friends call me Mochida a lot but it doesn't matter," he smiled and the little girl came running up to me.

"I'm Yuka. Yuka is pleased to meet you. Onii-chan is the best brother ever, so be nice to him please," she was being sooo freaking cute.

"Nice to meet you, Yuka," I smiled.

"Last but not least, I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma," he was acting kind of rude...

Feeling a bit more courage in me, I stood in front of the group and stopped showing the shyness and awkwardness I was showing earlier.

"My name Kyla. I don't exactly have a last name so... Yeah. I Uh, I like to draw a heck of a lot and music is one of my passions. Not playing an instrument but yeah. I like paranormal things I tend to have a bad temper. Recently I came back from heavenly host, which I recognize a few your faces from... Including Seiko of course..." I finished introducing myself.

Naomi walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you so much for bringing our friends back," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing, really," I released the hug and smiled.

Seiko looked like she was thinking about something, before burying her face on my chest, snuggling into it.

"Seiko! What the heck?!" I bopped her on the head several times before turning my back to her. I slightly looked behind me to see her pouting all cute like. I felt a bit of heat rush to my cheeks. Suddenly I felt something snap in me. Why would she do this to me when she had Naomi? What the hell? My hands turned into fists. This was so confusing. What's going on?

"NAOMIIII!" Seiko buried her face into Naomi's chest, giggling while Naomi kept trying to push her off but failed. I got very angry for some reason and walked away. Blaze had been staring at me the whole time. We had been near the school so I walked to the back of the school, blaze following.

"Kyla-chan, what's wrong?"

"I don't know this feeling. It's weird. I felt anger pent up inside me for no reason... I don't get it," I buried my head in my hands, confused as hell with all these mixed emotions.

"Kyla, I don't know what your going through, but no matter what I'll help you figure this out," he patted my back.

"I'll give you some alone time," he walked back to the group.

That was my cue to start crying. Seiko reminded me so much of Kat-Chan... It was my fault she's dead. Kat chan is dead because of me. I kept blaming myself for her death and occasionally had break downs back in heavenly host. When I met Seiko.. It was like meeting Kat-chan all over again.

Putting my head up, I wiped my tears. I had to be strong for Kat-chan. No matter how many times I broke. She would want me to be making friends with everyone. She would want me to be as happy as can be. And I'll try my best. Holding my chin higher, I walked back to the group, seeing blaze give me a brotherly smile before patting me on the back.

"It's alright, your big bro is here" he said smiling.

Smiling back, I walked over to the group. I saw how happy Seiko was standing next to Naomi and chatting with her. They reminded me of how me and Kat-chan always talked about random stuff, how we always laughed at the simplest things, and how she was a big pervert sometimes. She's gone now...: but I'll get through it all.

"Kyla-chan! Come on we are gonna go get a bite to eat!" Seiko pulled me by the hand and dragged me to car. The car was a van now I could inspect it. We all sat in and got our seat-belts on. The occasional laughter was quite Satisfying.

Maybe I can be fully happy again, after all.

Everyone was talking non stop at the lunch table. Seiko kept glancing at me and blaze who sat there awkwardly, picking at our food and feeling out of place.

"So Kyla-chan, who was your first kiss?" Seiko asked out of the blue, making my raise my eyebrow.

"I've never had my first kiss," I stated and Blaze spit out his water.

"WHAT? I though you said your first kiss was with kat-chan?" I felt a pain stab through my heart.

"I lied because you said you had yours. I didn't want you laughing at me,"

"Who's Kat-chan?" Seiko asked curiously and the others leaned their heads towards me wanting to know.

Morshige suddenly spoke up, "Before I went insane, I saw Kyla-chan find Kat-Chans body. She hung herself because her sanity was being eaten away, and she didn't want to hurt her best friend."

"Why didn't she revive,"

I sighed,"Only those died in a weeks hour time period can be revived, as Sachiko said, and when I revived everyone, it had been a week and a half since Kat-chan died. I was able to keep my sanity for that period because I have a highly stable mind, yet I could break any second. I fought back and it worked for that time... I-I," I started to tear up.

Blaze rubbed my back. Lifting my chin up, everyone looked like they had just heard the saddest thing they ever heard. I held my chin higher and began to really eat what was in front of me. A grilled cheese sandwich.

"In any case, she would want me to be happy right now, so let's make theist of it," I smiled warmly at everyone and Naomi just say there, seeming like she was lost in thought. Seiko smiled before reaching over and hugging me. We all laughed and even Naomi started to laugh

After a while, we were telling funny stories and there happened to be funny things me and blaze experienced in heavenly host.

"Kyla nearly died of a heart attack when I pranked her," Blaze was laughing hysterically and so were the others.

There was one time in heavenly host when Blaze found a bloody pair of scissors. Being the prankster he is. He walked up through the door with his hood up and holding the scissors. He scared me to death and he had fallen to the ground laughing.

"Ha! She's almost as easily frightened as Satoshi," Seiko was laughing hysterically, while I sat there with my cheeks red.

"Anyway, I think it's time we go home, Naomi, wanna come over tomorrow?" Seiko asked hopefully.

"Sure, but schools tomorrow so I'll come straight after school," Naomi smiled warmly at Seiko and I saw a Sparkle in Seiko's eyes. A hint of jealously hit me in the pit of my stomach. My hand in a fist, I lightly tapped the table underneath to control these emotions.

"Alright, Kyla-chan, come on!" Seiko grabbed my hand, holding it tightly and pulled me out. Blaze ran with us trying to keep up. We were near the house so I guess Seiko just decided to drag me home, without me giving anyone a proper good bye, I'll apologize them tomorrow on the first day of school.

It was about 4 pm now so I just wandered around the house while Blaze worked on writing a fan-fiction for an anime called Boku to Test. I've watched it before. It's actually quite funny.

Seiko came running up to me and hopped on my back, demanding a piggy- back ride. Sighing, I started to run around the house, Seiko giggling the whole time and Blaze looking at us like we were crazy, but just shook his head and went back to work.

We bounded out the door, running down the street like we were maniacs. I swear the neighbors were on the verge of calling the cops with how loud we were being. Yuu happened to notice us and started laughing. I ran up and Seiko punched him in the arm. We were both laughing and having fun before we had to go inside and eat dinner. Her dad greeted us and we finished dinner in no time flat.

"You guys were sure hungry," her dad chuckled. Suddenly her siblings came running and teasing Seiko.

"Guys get off! I need to go to bed," she pushed them off and we all changed into pajamas. Blaze took the bed on the floor while I slept next to Seiko.

"If Naomi stays over, I can make blaze sleep on the couch," Seiko smiled.

"Nah it's fine, I'll sleep on the couch. If you don't feel comfortable with either of us being in here when Naomi's here, then we can both sleep In the living room. I'll sleep on the floor," I said and Seiko understood what I meant.

"No," she said shaking her head," I want you to stay in here with me. I just think Naomi will take it wrong if I sleep next to you... Cause you know..," she trailed off.

"In that case, I'll sleep on the floor, alright?"

"Ok Kyla-chan, good night," she wanted to cuddle into my chest so I let her this time, just because she's doing me a big favor by doing all this for me.

I'll let it slide, just one more time..

Kyla: PHEW! Sorry I'm a bit late in posting.

Blaze: I kinda liked this chapter, like a lot. But I didn't get a lot of lines :(

Kyla: don't worry in a few more chapters it'll focus on your ship.

Blaze: wait I have a ship? With who?"

Kyla: you'll see... HEHEHE.

Blaze: by the way, why did Kat-chan hang herself again and what happened after?

Kyla: there will be plenty of explanations in the 4th chapter, I need to get through the first day of school first.

Blaze: Okay...

Kyla: See you in the next chapter

Blaze: *rolls eyes* bye.


	3. First day

Kyla: I started writing the chapter pretty early so I hope to make it a bit longer than the last chapter!

Blaze: I wonder what Ms. Yui is like

Kyla: we are about to find out

Blaze: I can't wait to start!

Well then let's start!

I woke up to bright light shining in my room, blinding my eye sight. Slowly, sat up in bed and looked around the room. Blaze was still passed out on the floor with drool hanging out of his mouth like a stream. Seiko was nowhere in sight. Standing up, I decided to wake up Blaze.

I poked his shoulder and he turned over, groaning and mumbling something I couldn't make of. I then proceeded to poke him all over his face until he opened his eyes and gave me a tired glare.

"It's time to get ready for school, you dork," I smirked and opened Seiko's closet, pulling out Blazes uniform first, then mine. Handing Blaze his uniform, he tiredly walked out of the room to the bathroom to get changed. Grabbing the undergarments I washed, I started to get changed by taking my shirt off first.

As I was taking my pants off, I heard the door open. "Kyla-chan it's time to-" I covered myself in embarrassment. What did she see?! Did she see anything? God this is so embarrassing and I felt really bad for her.

"I-I didn't see anything! B-besides your chest... I swear!" Seiko stuttered blushing furiously.

"It's fine. We're both girls. So it's alright. Just look away while I get changed okay? You don't have to leave the room," giving her a warm smile, she turned around as I finished getting changed. Buttoning up the black shirt, I glanced up at Seiko and caught her looking at me.

"Seiko.. Were you watching me?"

"What!? Kyla-Chan I would never do such a thing! I stare at Naomi yes but not you!" She said rather bluntly.

I felt another sting of jealously rush through me and stab me in the heart. Waving the emotion off, I finished and proceeded to brush my hair, just as Seiko was starting to change into her uniform. I looked away, but I actually took a peek and Seiko caught me, she smirked and my face went red. Great now she's gonna get me back for that. I feel like such a freaking pervert now. Just as Blaze turned the knob of the door, I ran to the door with my eyes closed, trying not to look at Seiko, and shut the door forcefully.

"What the hell?"

"Seiko's getting changed Blaze, I'll tell you when you can come in."

"Alright but I need to brush my hair," I opened the door slightly enough to slip my hand through and give him the brush.

"Thanks sis," he walked away back to the bathroom.

Turning back around, Seiko was just putting shoes on. Smiling, I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Blaze came out with his hair brushed and his teeth had been brushed too. He walked by me and I proceeded to brush my teeth, trying to brush really good considering It had been awhile since I was able to brush my teeth.

When I came out, Seiko was waiting for me and jumped, burying her head on my chest. I tried to push her off but failed because something in me was telling me not to push her away and let her be, but I fought against it.

"What the heck is with you and burying your head on my chest?" I asked Seiko when I was able to push her off.

"Your chest is soft Kyla-chan," she pouted and gave me her cat eyes. Can't deny those eyes.

"Alright, I'll let it pass one more time, but that's it, you got it?" Seiko pouted but nodded, walking away.

Blaze came and we walked outside the door, but there was no sign of Seiko. Maybe I was a little harsh with what I said. I mean, I really didn't mind her burying her head in my chest.., ugh. If she has a bad first day at school, I'm to blame for sure. Sighing, we walked to the corner to find Seiko already there. I would have expected her to wait but, I guess not... I screwed up.

"I'm s-sorry Seiko," I approached her while Blaze was looking confused as hell.

"For what?" She looked up at me and her expression was actually really happy.

"You didn't wait for us, so I thought what I said back-" Seiko interrupted me.

"Kyla-chan I always go before Naomi just to tease her. I'm used to it. I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Seiko apologized and smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry Seiko," I smiled back.

With that said, we all walked the rest of the way to the school, where Naomi and Satoshi were waiting. Naomi smiled brightly and Satoshi smiled too.

"NAOMIIIII!" Seiko buried her head in Naomi's chest.

"S-Seiko! Not in public!" Naomi groaned in annoyance and pushed Seiko off. Blaze and Satoshi were having nosebleeds while I was just laughing my ass off. I felt a pinch of jealously again, but waved it off again. It's probably nothing.

"Hey Naomi, your uniform actually looks pretty good on you," I complimented Naomi and smiled.

"Thanks, yours does to," she returned the compliment," it actually suits you."

"Mhmm, Kyla-chan is a total tomboy," Seiko chuckled.

Smiling and laughing, I checked my schedule to see which class I was put in. Hmmm, class 2-9. Isn't that the one with Seiko and the rest of the gang.

"Hey Blaze, what class do you have?" I asked.

"Class 2-9, you?"

"Same here," I replied.

"You guys have 2-9?" Naomi turned to us.

"Yep," we both nodded.

"YAY! KYLA-CHAN IS IN MY CLASS!" Seiko hugged me tight and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Uh Seiko, people are gonna-" Seiko lifted her head up and said, "I know, sorry Kyla-chan." She seemed a bit upset. Typical Seiko.

"No it's fine," I smiled.

"Typical Seiko," Naomi giggled.

Blaze and I walked with Naomi and Seiko to the class and Everyone was already there. wasn't there yet, so I greeted everyone and sat down at the last empty desk in front of Blaze with Seiko on the left side of me. Seiko was laughing and talking with Naomi, Morshige and Mayu were talking, Yoshiki and Ayumi were talking, and Satoshi and Blaze were chatting. As expected, like in every other school, I had no one to talk to. I brought out some paper and started to doodle.

Ms. Yui walked in and everyone's attention was on the teacher. She had a stack of papers in her hand and placed them on the desk, turning her attention to us, the students.

"It's nice to see you all again, and the two new students that are here. Have already introduced yourselves to everybody?" Ms. Yui asked cheerfully.

"Now that you mention it, I don't believe Blaze introduced himself really," Morshige spoke up.

Blaze sighed and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"My name is Blaze, and I helped Kyla escape heavenly host... I also write fanfictions and watch anime. My other hobbies include digital design... Like kyla. I'm into paranormal stuff," he concluded and sat back down.

"So, Kyla, I heard you like to draw, may I see some of your artwork?" Ms. Yui asked me.

Sighing, I slipped out my folder with all my drawings and handed the folder to Ms. Yui. While inspecting it, her eyes seems to get larger as she went through how I improved over the years.

"These are... Amazing.,. You improved a lot.." Then she proceeded to pass the folder around to everyone. I face palmed and blaze just laughed behind me.

"Dork, " I said to Blaze.

"Bigger dork," I replied and we both laughed.

The folder got to Morshiges desk and he opened it. He was inspecting each one carefully, as if fully criticizing each paper that had a drawing in it. He stopped for a awhile at this one and held it up to show everyone. It was a drawing of me and Kat-chan I drew right before we got sent to Heavenly Host...

"Huh? Who's the black-haired girl?" Kishinuma (Yoshiki) asked.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, I merely dropped my head and stared at the desk below me.

"K-Kat-chan..." I started to cry softly as blaze came and rubbed my back. Others took a look at the picture to get a sense of what she looked like.

"She looks like she was cute," Seiko replied with sympathy, looking in my direction as I stared at everyone with tear-stained cheeks. Surprisingly, Seiko stepped over to me and motioned blaze to step aside. He did, and Seiko wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. Ms. Yui was staring at all of us, looking like she expected this to happen.

"Alright class, it's not that long before you guys all go to p.e. So start putting away your stuff," she took the folder and handed me it, and I placed it back in my messenger bag.

Everyone was trying to comfort me, but it all didn't work. However, when Seiko came up, it really did help, and Naomi did too. They really are great friends to have, and they are really nice. The bell rung, and I ran by the office to get my new gym bag with my name on it, then proceeded to the changing room. When I opened the door, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi and Mayu already had taken their clothes off to their undergarments. Feeling like a pervert, I quickly sat down and opened my bag, grabbing the gym clothes and heading into one of the showers to change.

When I came out. Everyone was in their gym clothes, chatting away. Sitting down in one of the benches, I saw Seiko poke Naomi's butt and Naomi boo her on the head. They just laugh and keep talking. I sit there awkwardly.

"Kyla-chan, why so gloomy?" Seiko asked in a cheerful voice, hugging me from behind, "is it kat-chan again? It's ok I'm here for you."

"it's fine really," I smiled.

The coach called us out and explained that we were played dodgeball, boys vs girls. We all lined up on either side. The girls, being more athletic, most of us ran to the balls in no time, grabbing some and throwing them at the boys. I got Yoshiki. Naomi hurled the ball at Satoshi but he dodged it, falling flat on his butt.

Seiko and Morshige were going at it, Seiko trying to tease him by running around all over the place. In the end, Morshige was the one to get knocked out. However, Satoshi knocked out Seiko and the others, leaving just me and him. I was playing weak until I thought he would be shocked, and started throwing the balls at him with extreme force. Finally, I hit him with a shot into the gut. Girls win.

Seiko jumped up and hugged me while the others joined in.

"Kyla-chan! That was awesome!" She cheered and everyone agreed. When we went back into the changing room, I didn't hide this time.

I talked with the group and laughing with them while getting changed, it felt very... Nice.

Lunch time has come around and I am sitting with the girls. Blaze is over with the other boys, chatting and laughing every minute or so. Right now we were talking about crushed, which really wasn't my thing but, yeah. I stood out from the girls because I wore a biys uniform. I got weird looks in the hall ways for that, oh well.

"Kyla-chan, who was your first crush?" Seiko asked.

"I can imagine Kyla liking Seiko, it makes sense by what shes told us about kat-chan," Ayumi stated, and I wanted to hit her really hard. I could never like Seiko like that.

"I haven't had a crush... Yet," I replied and the whole group went silent.

"Not even Kat-chan?" Mayu asked and I shook my head.

Naomi looked at me suspiciously but I guess she decided to stop observing my actions because she turned her attention to Seiko and whispered something in her ear. Seiko beamed and nodded rapidly before looking straight at me.

"Kyla, I need to talk to you," Naomi said and pulled me out to the back of the school.

"W-what did you whisper in her ear? I asked.

"I just asked if I could bring a little surprise tonight, mainly for you, for bringing my friend back, but that's not why you're here.," she said seriously.

"Do you have feelings for Seiko?" She asked.

"No I don't. She's a lot like Kat-chan and she's already like a best friend to me, nothing more nothing less,"

I clarified.

"Kyla... Don't lie to me,"

"I swear I don't like her Naomi! Ok? I'm not standing in the way of you and Seiko, I just helped her get back to you. I have to help everyone recover from everything. I don't like Seiko that way," i explained and Naomi let it all sink in, before the bell rung and we headed in, grabbed our stuff, and left to 2-9 for the last class of the day.

_\\\\_

It was now after school and Naomi was walking with us to Seiko's house.

"so, Blaze your gonna sleep on the couch, Naomi is gonna sleep in bed with me, and Kyla is gonna sleep on the floor in my room, got it?" Seiko directed if towards blaze mostly.

"Alright I can deal with that, I'm gonna work on writing my fanfiction when we get home,"

"And I wanna finish drawing something," I smiled. I had been drawing something for Seiko because she was helping me so much.

"Oh can I see it when your done?" Naomi asked.

"Mhm sure but Seiko gets to see it first."

"Yay!" Seiko flew her arms up and yelled cheerfully.

We all had one final laugh before walking in the door, getting attacked by her three younger siblings. I pushed them off and walked to the desk, took out my art folder, and began drawing. Naomi and Seiko went upstairs.

There's that hint of jealousy again, I thought.

I continued to work on drawing me, getting the figure I wanted to draw. Then I continued to draw the shape of my head, my arms and torso then the legs. Adding the eyes and hair, I drew myself wearing a t shirt and jeans. Seiko was wearing her casual clothes.

Blaze took a peek and complimented on how well I draw the body proportions.i proceeded to ink and color the artwork. I was finally happy with it, and signed the drawing.

I walked to seiko's bed room, holding the piece of paper in my hand when I heard Naomi and Seiko talking on the other side of the door.

"Naomi, I need to tell you something," I heard Seiko say.

"Hmm, what is it Seiko?" Naomi asked happily.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile and..." Seiko trailed off

I leaned into the door, anticipation of what she was going to say next. Was she going to confess her feelings for Naomi? Probably. Would Naomi return them? I wasn't sure, but there was a good chance she would. I leaned to the door, pressing my ear against it lightly.

"I Uh, I like you a lot Naomi, like, more than a friend, more than a best friend," there was silence as mu jealously went up. Out of my stomach, forming a lump in my throat. I gulped, holding back in these emotions that were making me confused.

"Seiko..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't return the feelings. I realized I don't like Satoshi either..." Naomi said this cautiously.

Seiko started to cry softly. I could hear Naomi trying to comfort her dear friend who was crying because of the rejection.

"I'm sorry Naomi,"

"It's fine Seiko, trust me. The person you belong with could be anyone, in fact, they could be right in front of you," I smiled because I knew what she was talking about it.

No doubt about it now, I had a crush on Seiko. I just denied the feelings. I can't tell her yet though, that'll take some time. I knocked on the door and Naomi opened it smiling warmly, then let me inside. I walked over to Seiko.

"I heard the whole thing Seiko, it'll be alright," I tried to comfort her.

"Y-you heard it?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you had the courage to tell her. Trust me, that takes lots of courage doesn't it?"

"But you don't have a crush, so how would you...?"

"Kat-chan had a deep crush and I had to help her. I have a sense of the courage it takes. Oh yeah, I drew something for you," I handed her the drawing and she smiled.

"It's amazing kyla-chan!" She buried her face on my chest. Instead of pushing her off, I laughed and Naomi laughed, we all in the end were having a great day.

"Hey Kyla-chan, is it ok if you sleep next to me in my bed instead?" Seiko asked giving me her cat eyes.

"Sure, definitely," I smiled.

Naomi went downstairs to get food, while me and Seiko were talking about our first day at school, and about funny memories with our friends.

"I think it's safe to say I have another best friend," Seiko said.

Definitely, I thought. This whole day has been a mix of emotions, but the fun part of this stay at Seikos house and attending school will begin tomorrow. I'm even considering not having an apartment and just staying here.

What a great first day at Kisaragi Academy.

Kyla: YAY ITS FINALLY DONE!

Blaze: the feels though!

Kyla: I wonder who Naomi is crushing on now.

Blaze: yeah, and what will happen between you and Seiko.

Kyla: whatever happens I'm sure it'll be good

Blaze: *whispers* Keiko...

Kyla: I HEARD THAT! See you in the next chapter!

Blaze: *chuckles: BYE


	4. Friday!

Kyla: HI GUYS WE ARE BACK

Blaze: GEEZ I miss when you were mature.

Kyla: oh shut it you.

Blaze: NOPE :3

Kyla: I'll delete all your fanfictions and lemons on

Blaze: YOU WOULDNT!1!1! :O

Kyla: Try me

It's been a full week of school, and now here we are, walking home after another awesome day at school. I think that's the first time I've ever called School awesome, but thanks to my awesome teacher Ms. Yui, Seiko , Blaze, Naomi and everyone else, this has been the best first week of school. Seiko and I have been getting a lot closer, and I sleep in seiko's bed with her every single night. She always buried her head on my chest because it's "soft like a pillow" as she puts it.

I don't mean closer as in romantically, but we are close to best friends now, ha. I've only known her for a week. Of course I miss my mom and little brother... But I have a feeling Sachiko pulled some strings so it wouldn't even be like I was gone when I get back home.

As Seiko opened the door, her siblings greeted us and Yuu headed outside to go for a bike ride. I on the other hand, plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, surfing through the channels. When I finally found a show I liked, I chilled and watched the show. Meanwhile, Seiko had gone up to her room. I wanted to go up and check on her, but I was too damn lazy and tired

My eyes were getting heavy, but it was still early and dinner hadn't been made yet. I did my best to stay awake. I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder to see blaze walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. I watched as he walked around the couch and plopped down next to me, putting the bowl of popcorn in between us.

"Have some," he offered, tipping the bowl at me. Nodding, I grabbed a handful and ate them one at a time.

"So, what's the deal with you and Seiko?" Blaze asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Seriously, what did he mean?

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," he said, rather surprised.

"What?!" I half - shouted.

"Seiko has been more touchy with you lately. I guess you wave it off all the time so much that you didn't notice, but I did," blaze looked directly at me. I started to think about what he said, then I remembered what happened earlier today.

-Flashback-

I was walking to school with Seiko, Naomi, and Blaze. Finally it was Friday! I wonder if Seiko , Blaze, and I could watch a movie tonight and eat popcorn. Then again Seiko said she had to finish the project we were doing at home since she didn't finish it in class. Anyway, Blaze is going to the raceway right by the school to watch drag racers, and that was a hobby I got from my dad, so why not join him?

As I was lost in my thoughts, Seiko randomly touched my butt then proceeded to bury her head on my chest. I tried to push her off but it was no use. I politely asked her to get off but she wouldn't budge. She wasn't even cuddling into me to mess around, it seemed as if she was ACTUALLY using me as a pillow, a flat pillow that is.

Blaze was staring and Naomi had a look of confusion on her face. Naomi knew this was unusual too, especially when she looked at me like usually with her cat eyes, they looked shiny and wet, like she was about to cry.

"Uh, Seiko, what's wrong? You need me to comfort you?" I asked because that's the only logical explanation I could come up with. Then again, she would probably go to Naomi for that kind of help. Nonetheless, I would do whatever I could to help her.

"N-no! I wasn't crying. It's just I rubbed my eyes on your shirt, they're itchy," she rubbed her eyes as if it was true. Sighing, I waved it off and we all continued walking to school. Seiko had her head down and she was staring at the ground as we walked. What's up with her? Where is her usual bubbly self? Naomi was looking at her with the same expression I did. It seemed she was lost in thought.

"Kyla-chaaaaan, I want a piggy back ride!" She jumped on my back and giggled. Both Naomi and I shook our heads, knowing this was typical Seiko, to suddenly change moods.

I let her climb on my back, then continued to walk to school on the rest of the way there, Seiko kept touching my butt. Though practically used to it, she did this numerous times. It was getting annoying to the point that I had to ask her stop. She just pouted. Finally, we got to the school and headed inside, to go see everyone... Seiko seems... Off.

-time skip-

I'm sitting with Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi as we all eat our lunch, talking about the project and other topics. One of them was Seiko and how strange shes been acting. Not only today, Friday, but ever since that night, Seiko had been more touchy and teasing me than usual. Oh well, it's probably just my imagination. Maybe it wasn't though. Naomi had been noticing the same thing.

"I wonder what's up with her," Ayumi asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe she likes Kyla-Chan!" Mayu giggled.

"No, we are just close friends," I stated.

"Aha sure," Naomi said. What the hell, she was even skeptical about it?!

"Naomi you of all people should know we aren't more than close friends!" I said annoyed. Despite these little arguments, my school day was pretty awesome.

Naomi looked at me, shocked. I hope I just didn't imply that I told Naomi that I had crush Seiko. Which I didn't, but she figured it out and she knew I knew she did. Ayumi and Mayu looked at me with the same shock, but more than Naomi. I think they figured me out... Shoot. SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT!

"Kyla- chan, its alright. Don't get sick on us now, you're going pale," Mayu had a concerned look on her face. Sighing, I told them I was ok. By the way, Seiko had to help Ms. Yui with her computer, that's why she isn't here.

The bell rung, signaling lunch was over. We all grabbed our stuff, and headed out to the final class of the day. I just hope Seiko is alright.

\- End Flashback-

"Is there anything going on between you and Seiko?" He finally got the question out.

"No!" I didn't expect myself to shout.

Blaze rose his eyebrow, looking at me skeptically, "I mean, no, there's nothing between us. We are friends, nothing more, nothing less, ok?" I sighed as I stuffed a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Alright Kyla, but you can tell me whatever you need to. If you have a crush on Seiko, I don't give two fucks. You are like a sister and always will be," he smiled and we fist bumped.

"I'm gonna go get Seiko so we can watch a movie," I told blaze and stood up, walking down the hallway to her room. Opening the door slightly, k saw Seiko passed out on the desk. Smiling at how adorable she was, I silently walked over to her and gently stroked her hair. However, I felt like s creep so I stopped and starting poking her face to wake up. After a few minutes, she lifted her head up.

"What is it Kyla-chan?" She spoke in an adorably Tired voice.

"We are gonna watch a movie, if you want to join," I smiled.

"Alright, let's go," she got up off her chair and requested me to help her walk since she was sleepy. I gladly did and hand her arm around my shoulder.

She plopped down on the couch and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. We were gonna watch a funny movie, despicable me 2. I wanted to laugh plus I love kids movies for some reason so here we are, watching despicable me 2, laughing like crazy.

Suddenly, my chest started hurting and it got harder to breathe. I've had chest problems for awhile now, so it's normal for this to happen. Holding my chest, I breathed in and out deeply. Seiko was by my side within seconds

"What's wrong Kyla-chan? Do you need. To go to the hospital?" I could hear the concern in voice, and see the fear in her eyes.

"I- I just have... Chest.., problems" I said in between little whimpers of pain. Seiko and Blaze both got me in bed, gave me some medicine, and seiko helped me get changed into my pajamas. At this point I didn't care if she saw me, I just wanted to get better. Seiko then helped my lie on the bed, but she didn't get in with me, instead she kneeled down and watched me, as if keeping her guard.

"Can I have some eater?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, how's your chest?" She lightly placed her hand on my chest.

"It feels a bit better,"

"Your starting to get pale, do you feel tired?" She then placed her hand on my forehead.

"I feel weak, tired, dizzy, and just overall ugh," I chuckled.

"And cold..." I added.

"I can help that." Seiko climbed in bed with me and pulled me so my back was against her chest. She wrapped her arms around my back. It felt very cozy.

"Thanks, bestie," we both laughed.

"Good, I'll lay here till you go to sleep, then I'll get up and turn in the heater on a bit, just to make it warmer," I felt my eyes get heavier when she said that.

"Good night Seiko..." I mumbled.

"Good night Kyla-chan. Tomorrow we will relax, ok?" She asked.

"Alright..." I felt myself drifting off...,

Then I was in a deep sleep, but the pain remained in my sleep.

In the middle of the night, I woke up screaming in pain and screaming Seiko's name. I wasn't fully awake, I was half asleep I was still in a dream where Seiko died... From the bad Sachiko. Usually when I have night terrors, my eyes are open and Im screaming. I felt someone shaking me but I pushed. Her away because she was sachiko in my dream. The girl then pinned me down on what I thought was a bed, then I closed my eyes and opened them, to see a teary eyed girl holding me down tightly to stop my night terror.

"Sorry Seiko, I had a night terror... That's what happens when I get sick," I breathed deeply as Seiko lied down next to me and made me turn over do she could snuggle into me again. She snuggled in and hugged me then simply let go.

"It's fine, Kyla - chan. Blaze told me to expect a night terror..."

I smiled and turned over so my bad was facing her and snuggled into the covers. Breathing was hard, my head hurt, I still felt dizzy. Ugh I was really sick.

Blaze and Seiko will take care of me over the weekend, though. So it's not something that should be too much of a bother... I hope it doesn't bother then that they have to take care of me.

"Seiko, if I'm not better by Monday, will you stay home with me?"

"Of course! Oh and Blaze slept on the couch tonight," Seiko said.

"Ok... Well I'm gonna go back to sleep now... But I'm afraid."

"It's ok kyla, your bestie is here," she giggled giving her signature cat grin. Smiling, I closed my eyes as I drifted off into a peaceful l, deep sleep. And this time, there was no terror. A wonderful dream played through...

I thought about all thats happened in the part week, meeting Seiko and the rest of the gang. The times Seiko teased and tortured both me and Naomi, the endless pranks she played in the others and myself, how caring yet silly and lively she was with all of her friends. She was really something.

Blaze, he is like s brother. He's been there since kat-Chans death in heavenly host. He helped me whenever I needed emotional support. And now he's helping me with my crush on Seiko, which had gotten bigger and bigger since we hung out more. I love Blaze a lot, he's my brother.

Naomi, she's been there for me too this past week. She knows about my crush. She'll hemp me with it for gods sake. She's very caring and overall a lovable person.

Satoshi is really a scaredy cat. I know I haven't mentioned him much but Seiko and so prank him at least once a day. His reactions are priceless.

Mayu is very cheerful and childish, and she has a very big heart. She'll joke around about my crush on Seiko when she's not around and just be a real goofball.

Ayumi likes the same stuff I do. We always talk about paranormal stuff. She can be a great leader of she tries. Heck she's like the best class rep ever!

Morshige and I share the same shyness. We actually get along with each other because we can talk to each other without someone saying something immature.

Yoshiki can be rude, but he does have a big heart. He's helped Ayumi in a lot of ways, and he's helped me before too when i fall down or get hurt.

Needless to say, I have the best friends to help me. Through this whole I have these dreadful chest problems.

Kyla: I KNOW THIS ISNT LONG BUT I have too many things going on: I actually do have chest problems and it's really hurting lately so., and schools being a but.

Blaze: I really liked this chapter.

Kyla: awesome! Dude I'll give you more lines in the next one ok)

Blaze: it's alright. Your not feeling too good so I understand

Kyla: see you guys in the next chapter *yawns*


	5. Hospital Horror

Kyla: yay new chapter!

Blaze: what's with the chapter name?

Kyla: hehehe...

Blaze: well that was creepy...

WARNING: This chapter contains some randomness, very slight gore, and a bunch of hilarious scenes that will make you laugh your ass off.

Blaze: ok then..

Kyla: GEHEHE...

I woke up in the morning to feel a big wave of pain wash over my chest, hitting me like a wave in a sudden clash of pain. Groaning, I rolled over and held on to my chest tightly. My groans began to get louder and louder. I heard shuffling on the bed and floor. I then felt a soft hand rub my back soothingly and Blaze put his hand on my forehead.

"She has a fever, and she looks flushed and pale. I think her conditions getting worse," Blaze narrowed his eyes on my chest as I was breathing deeply to stop the pain.

"Kyla-chan..." Seiko cried. Her voice was broken. God I was in a lot of pain right now.

"Ky, Im gonna go get medicine, you just calm down. I'll let Seiko's dad know and tell him to call the hospital... I don't think you'll last much longer without proper treatment," Seiko stayed silent as Blaze ran out of the bedroom.

"Kyla - chan..." Seiko whispered as she rubbed my back.

"Hm? What is it Seiko?" I asked in a low voice. This pain was very bad...

"I wanna tell you something," Seiko said quickly. I looked up at her to see that she was blushing.

"Kyla- chan, I-" she was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Blaze and Seiko's dad.

"How do you feel, sis?" Blaze asked.

"Weak.. I'm very tired..."

Seiko's father his hand on my forehead. Meanwhile, seiko's siblings were gathered around the door, a look of horror on their faces as they watched the scene play out. He removed his hand from forehead and seemed study the tone if my skin, and put his hand my chest to feel my heartbeat. Thank god I have a flat chest, i bet that made him feel a bit more comfortable to be able to check my heartbeat.

"She has a fever and her skin is really pale... I think we should take her to the hospital," he walked out of the room and I heard him call 911. Suddenly I felt a hand on my hand.

"Go to sleep Kyla-chan," I heard Seiko say.

"Ok..." I was drifting off to sleep...

"Blaze! I need your help!" I heard Seikos fathers muffled voice call to blaze, and rapid footsteps. Finally... I fell asleep.

I woke to a bright white light shining in my eye. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to sit up but I had a pinch of agonizing chest pain, so I plopped back down. I could see the room I was in now. It was a hospital room... No one else was in here but me.

Suddenly the door burst open and Seiko, Naomi and Blaze came in.

"KYLA CHAN YOUR AWAKE!" Seiko jumped up and down all over the freaking place, did she have too much sugar?

She jumped on the bed I was in and pulled me in to her, hugging me.. TOO FREAKING TIGHT! I CANT BREATHE!

"I.. Can't.. Breathe.."

"Oops! Sorry Kyla-chan!" She let go and I fainted back on the bed.

"Anyway are you feeling better kyla-chan? Hmmm?" She got too up close and personal to my face. What the heck was this girl taking?

"Dude leave her alone!" Blaze tried to pull her away but Seiko pushed him away making blaze fall flat on his butt. I giggled and so did Naomi.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE MY PRECIOUS KYLA CHAN ALONE!" With that she had her cat grin and hugged me close, rubbing her cheek on my face. What the freak...

"Who gave you sugar today?" I questioned.

"*cough* Naomi *cough cough* Blaze laughed.

"Oh shut it," Naomi said, but she smiled.

Just then Ayumi and Yoshiki burst in and slammed the door behind him. Something was banging against the door and Yoshiki was holding the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted.

"This hospital is freaking haunted! We were walking up to your room to make sure you were okay when the hospital beds out in the hallways were being thrown at us! It nearly killed me!"

Ayumi was genuinely scared now.

"Kyla chan I'm scared!" Seiko clung to me and I blushed, only to see that Naomi clung to Blaze, who was also blushing. I pushed Seiko off of me and she gave me a confused look. I moved and put my feet on the ground, standing up from the bed and walking towards Yoshiki.

"Kyla chan the doctor you needed to lay down!" Seiko yelled after me but I ignored her. Pushing Yoshiki away, I got my fist ready. If it's a ghost, then I know using my fist won't work but hey, it's worth a shot.

"K-kyla chan..." Seiko mumbled.

Naomi was too busy clinging to blaze who had a look of horror on his face. Everyone else except me, and Seiko were paralyzed. The banging stopped and the door creaked open a bit. Getting my fist ready, I either expected nothing or a living person. If a ghost was there, it would come in and torture us. If it was a living person, they either needed help, or went insane. The door creaked open more. Everyone was shaking except me. Ayumi clung to Yoshiki.

The door then swung open with so much force that it broke off its hinges and slammed forward into me, making me fall back with a loud thud.

"KYLA CHAN!"

Seiko screamed but she was still paralyzed.

I rubbed my head and looked towards the door to see a muscular figure. Seiko and the others seemed frightened by him. I wasn't. Even though I'm a girl... Whatever. I stood back up and walked my way over to figure, punching his stomach with all I had in me. He easily pushed me back, but I didn't fall. He held me by the shoulders. I finally looked up at the face and my eyes widened at the guy in front of me.

I stood there, not able to move. Could it be him? But he should be back on the USA with everyone else right? RIGHT? It's not even possible.

"D-dad?"

He smiled and messed with my short brown hair. He had tattoos on his arm, a skull t shirt on, and jeans. He picked me up into a hug and gave me of his back crushing hugs.

"Hey kido! I missed you Butthead!" He laughed and put me down.

"B-butthead? HAHAHA!" Seiko and blaze were laughing hysterically, while Ayumi and Naomi were giggling. Yoshiki looked like he didn't even care.

"Shut up guys," I blushed.

"These your new friends? They look like a bunch of dorks to me," my dad smirked.

"Is this place haunted?" I asked dad.

"Yeah actually it is, but you know me. I'm not gonna let any spirit harm my daughter. I got you know who to pull some strings," my dad winked at me and I knew he meant Sachiko. Remind me to thank sachiko when I get back home.

"Guys, could you Uh, wait outside the room while I get out of these hospital pajamas?" I asked shyly.

"What are you nuts?" Naomi and Blaze yelled at the same time.

"GEHEHE. I can see your booty through your hospital clothes Kyla - chan!" SEIKO giggled.

"Seiko! My dads here!" I glared at her.

"It's fine," my dad chuckled," my daughter had always a thing for the crazy ones, especially girls," my dad smirked. Man he just loved messing with me.

"Ne, Kyla-chan your gay?" Seiko's mouth dropped and Naomi just looked like a little surprised.

"Yeah, she is," Blaze answered for me," she told me when we were in heavenly host," he added.

"Well, anyway, let's go outside so my daughter can change. Don't worry your safe while I'm here," dad assured everyone as he pushed them outside.

When they closed the door, I got changed as quickly as I could so they could come back in here. I really don't want them being endangered because I didn't want anyone to see me as I got changed. As soon as I was finished, I called for everyone to come back in.

No answer.

"GUYS! You there?" I called out.

Nothing.

"Um, guys?" I started to get frightened.

Suddenly I heard yelling and screaming, like someone was in trouble. CRAP! I need to get out there! Quickly, I opened the door and ran out. No one was here. Frightened, I took off in the direction of the yelling, dodging the hospital beds that were occasionally thrown at me. I could hear multiple screams. That of my dad and the others, and other screams I couldn't recognize.

The yelling was coming from a door that was locked. I punched the door over and over again but it didn't work. Punching it with all my strength one last time, I failed and my knuckles started bleeding.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted really loud. I heard the screaming stop. I stayed silent and waited for them to speak, but they never did. Maybe they thought it wasn't me. I had to get in there!

Mustering up all my strength, I walked back a good distance from the door. A wheelchair was flung at me, knocking me on the ground. Standing back up, I got back into position. More objects were thrown. Dodging them, I ran into the door in the position so I could knock it down successfully. The door broke off its hinges and I felt flying into the room, falling hard my shoulder, causing it to bleed.

Looking up, I saw not only my dad, seiko and Blaze, but also Mayu, Morshige, Ayumi, and Yoshiki. They were all shocked with their mouths dropped while my dad expected this from me and walked over to me, helping me get up gently off the floor.

"You ok kido?" My dad asked gently.

"Yeah I'm ok dad," I replied as he had me sit down next to Seiko.

"Dad?!" Mayu and Ayumi shouted at the same time. I chuckled.

"Yeah he's my dad," I smiled.

"I kind of expected it," Morshige said pushing his glasses up.

"Same here," Yoshiki agreed and nodded.

"So.. What happened with you guys? I heard a bunch of screaming," I asked as my dad tended to my arm. The room we were in had both hospital beds missing on each side, but there was a first aid kits one of the tables. All the chairs were missing too.

"Well..." My dad started.

"Wait, can I tell it?" Seiko asked with a cat grin.

My dad nodded and smiled, as he finished wrapping my shoulder and hands.

"Ok! When we went out the door so you could get changed..."

-Flashback-

(a/n: Seiko doesn't tell what she's thinking, she only tells them what happened, but she's remembering what she was thinking/feeling :p Make sense?)

Seiko's POV:

Ne, Kyla chan is gay! This was unexpected. Though, now maybe I had a chance with her! I really like Kyla-chan. She's there for you when you need it. Her chest is flat, but it's so soft, like a pillow! Needless to say, I have a crush on Kyla-chan, but I don't know if she could ever return the feelings, even if she is gay.

"Seiko, you don't seem as bubbly as you were. Are you ok bestie?" Naomi asked with concern in her eyes.

I put on my cat grin smile, "of course I am! Just lost in thought about what's gonna happen," i said somewhat truthfully. Naomi just shook her head and continued to talk to that guy Blaze.

That moment when I needed to tell Kyla-chan something, I was gonna confess when blaze and my father came in. Come on, couldn't they have stayed out there for a little bit longer?

Suddenly we all heard screaming and everyone, including me, stood paralyzed except for Kyla-Chans dad. Then the screaming was heard again. shinozaki and Suzumoto? That means Sakaturo and Kishinuma are here too!

"It sounds like the others!" Naomi shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah. Kyla's dad, can we go towards the screaming? Our friends might need help!" I gave my pleading cat eyes.

"Alright," he nodded and Blaze stayed unusually quiet as we ran towards the screaming.

We came to a hallway where Shinozaki was clinging to Kishinuma. What the hell is going on? Mayu was being chased by something. A- teddy bear? What the fuck?

"EEEEK!" Mayu was screaming as the teddy bear had red glowing eyes and was chasing her, when suddenly claws popped out of his paws... What the hell? I couldn't help myself and started cracking up on the spot.

"Seiko! This isn't the time to laugh!" Naomi yelled angrily at me.

Blaze and Kyla's Dad were trying not to laugh. Naomi glared at them and they stopped, awkwardly standing there.

The teddy bear spotted me and ran towards me, what the hell? These Fluffy bears are being fucking possessed! Ayumi and Yoshiki ran to hide behind Kyla's dad.. Wimps. I however, walked up to the teddy bear and just as he was about to claw me, I dodged it. Holy crap they were nuts! Ok ok Naomi was right. I ran behind Kyla's dad. Naomi did too. Then we all spotted Morshige who was directly in sight of the Teddy bear. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS KID THINKING?

Then he did the unexpected. He picked up the teddy bear and swiftly ripped his head off before it could claw him. With no emotion on his face, he walked back to us.

"Shige-nii you saved us!" Mayu shouted cheerfully.

"... It wasn't hard," Morshige stated.

"Well anyway," finally, Kyla's dad speaks up!

"We have to go get Kyla-Chan, she's probably worried sick!" I continued for him. I hope kyla - Chans ok...

At the very moment we all started walking to Kyla's room, a wheelchair was thrown and hit Kyla's dad on his back.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

"Are you ok?" Me, Naomi, and Mayu all shouted. Ayumi was still paralyzed and clung to Kishinuma.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as more objects were being thrown at us.

HOLY CRAP! Panicking, except for Kyla's Dad, we all burst open the closest door and closed it as quick as we could. We then heard banging and we all kept as quiet as we could. However, we all screamed when we heard more banging on the walls coming from other rooms.

I started to cry a little bit. Kyla-chan is probably worried sick... Then we heard banging on the door. We all screamed again in hopes of someone finding us.

I was so freaking scared! Then we heard a shout from the other side of the door that sounded like kyla-chan!

We heard more banging then, with a huge bang, the door broke off its hinges and collapsed along with... Kyla! She broke down the freaking door! All of us stood in shock. Her hands were bleeding from the knuckles, she had bruises and her shoulder was bleeding!

Thank god she's alive though... If she wasn't, I don't know what I would do.

-end flashback-

Kyla's POV:

Teddy bears? Freaking possessed teddy bears? You gotta be kidding me! I started cracking up and holding my stomach. Ayumi glared at me as well as Yoshiki.

"This is nothing to laugh about!" Ayumi shouted at me and started to cry into Yoshiki.

I sighed and stood up as everyone watched me.

"Well? We gotta get out of here right? Don't worry, my dad, blaze, and I will make sure we get out safe," I extended my arm to Seiko to help her up. I pulled her up as everyone else stood up. We confidently walked out of the room right into the objects being thrown at us.

Dodging them, we did what we could to prevent anyone else from getting hit. We heard screaming from down the hall and turned around the corner to find a girl dodging wheelchairs being thrown at her.

Seiko started cracking up, and so did Blaze. I almost laughed because of how bad she was at dodging them. By this point, Seiko was rolling around clutching her stomach. Ayumi suddenly got the courage and went to help the girl, but instead for whacked in the back by a wheelchair.

Yoshiki grabbed her before she hit the floor and carried her on his back.

"Guys! We have to help her." My dad shouted and instructed me to go in. Walking slowly, I got hit in the ark with a wheel chair. I was really scared but.. Fuck it. I ran towards the girl and just as I reached her, a wheelchair came flying and smacked her in the head, knocking her out cold. Blaze picked her up and carried her on his back. Mayu and Morshige looked a bit scared, while everyone else was confident now.

The objects being thrown at us were dying down now, and we were walking towards the main lobby finally when we heard grumbling from the girl on Blazes back.

Settling her down, her eyes opened and she froze as we all crowded around her. Naomi then stood up.

"Everyone give her some space!"

"Awe come on Naomi, she looks adorable!" Seiko chuckled and I chuckled too.

Nonetheless, Naomi pushed us all back to the end of the lobby as she helped the girl wake up. The girl stared intently at the sealing. She seemed dazed but attempted to stand up, then fainted. Everyone gasped as Blaze caught her and helped her stand up.

"Let's take her back to my place," Seiko said and we all nodded. We practically ran out the front door, but for some reason my dad stayed behind.

"Dad aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Nah, my job here is done, I have to go home. Be careful sweetie!" My dad was disappearing.

"Wait dad I don't want you to-" he was gone.

Tears welled up as I ran to catch up with the others. Seiko came up and touched my butt. I slapped her hand away and she giggled.

"Thank you," she gave me her cat grin.

"For what?"

"For helping us when we were all too frightened... You literally saved us. And also for everything else,"

I smiled and nodded as I glanced over at the others. Mayu was dazed as she walked alongside Morshige who had no emotion. Blaze was helping That girl stay standing and Naomi was on her other side helping as well. Ayumi and Yoshiki started chatting with Mayu to help her feel better.

I looked back at Seiko who was checking to make sure no one was looking. What's she up to now? She then did something I thought she would never do. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I stood there for a moment and looked at her in shock.

"Kyla, what are you standing there for? We gotta go home and go to bed! Mall tomorrow, remember?" Seiko winked at me and continued walking.

I shook my head, smiled, and ran to catch up with her so we could drive home.

Back at home, I was watching TV. Seiko's dad had been worried sick. We explained that we were lost and we found the girl unconscious, he agreed to let her stay here. I was surfing through the channels when the other girl started stretching on the couch. In a panicked mode, she jumped up and pinned me on the couch.

"What the hell!" I screamed,

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" She screamed and blaze came running in pulling her away.

"Dude, take a chill pill. You were knocked out by a wheelchair to the head, remember?" I asked as she calmed down and blaze let her go.

"O-oh yeah," she sighed," My names Alana, where are we?"

"We are at Seiko's place, make yourself at home," I chuckled. She sat down as i browsed through the channels.

"Is it ok if I stay here? I Uh, I just came here from Belgium actually, I was in heavenly host and somehow ended up here in Japan ," she asked and Seiko then barged into the room.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! Kyla-chan got stuck here too! She's from the US. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" Seiko asked.

"Alright," she nodded.

"Okie dokie then! Kyla-chan, I got something I need to talk to you about!"

I sighed and followed Seiko into her bedroom. She sat down and patted the bed next to her. I wonder what she could want. Did she find out about my crush on her? Was it about the other girl? Heck of I know, but by the way she was acting she was nervous.

"Kyla-chan," she started," this is something I've been thinking about for all week and decided I can't hold it back Anymore. For that month in Heavenly host too, I was thinking about it. I don't really know how to say it..."

"But this is very very important," she sighed again.

What could be so important to make her this nervous? Whatever it was; I was about to find out.

Kyla: HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!

Blaze: well fuck you.

Kyla: :)

Blaze: are you feeling better?

Kyla: no, but I wanted to finish this so here you go. I think this is actually pretty long.

Blaze: GIVE ME MORE LINES WILL YA!

Kyla: fine fine fine ._.

Blaze: you better! And I'm glad Alana gets to join us.

Kyla: same here!

Blaze: see you in the next chapter!

Kyla: HEY THATS MY LINE!


	6. Happy Birthday!

Kyla: new chapter yay!

Blaze: I think the last one was a bit long

Kyla: I intended it to be extra long, Blaze

Blaze: so what about this chapter?

Kyla: you are really gonna hate me xD

Blaze: why? o.o

Kyla: you'll see. Heh.

Blaze: YAY! :D

No POV:

Seiko sighed out of nervousness as she rubbed the back of her neck, being careful not to mess up her hair in the process.

"How the hell am I gonna tell her?" Seiko thought, looking frantically around the room.

Kyla raised her eyebrow in curiosity as the teenager in front of her showed signs of nervousness and discomfort. Being the good girl she is, Kyla scooted over close to Seiko on the bed and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"If your too uncomfortable telling me, then that's ok," kyla said, giving Seiko a genuine smile that made Seiko blush slightly and she thought, "I really do like Kyla-Chans smile..."

"N-no I'll tell you now," Seiko stuttered and surprised to hear it.

"Seiko? Stuttering? How the heck did that happen?" Kyla giggled which made Seiko blush even more.

"Oh and now she's blushing! ha" Kyla giggled even more now, while Seiko's face was red as a tomato.

"Shut it. Anyway. What I wanted to tell you is-" Seiko cleared her throat.

"That I- I li-," she was interrupted by knocking and the door opening, revealing Blaze and Alana standing in front of the door way.

"What the fuck?" Seiko shouted angrily at the two.

"W-what? Sorry Seiko Alana needed to know if she could use your toothbrush to brush her teeth," blaze explained.

Seiko was even more angry now. They interrupted her confession for a fucking toothbrush? What the hell! Seiko thought. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Alana, which she dodged and hit blaze instead, knocking him to the wall.

"Holy crap how did you throw it?!" Both Kyla and Alana shouted.

"Actually not that hard," Seiko had an annoyed expression on her face as Blaze got up, running his forehead.

"Blaze is just weak," Kyla concluded, earning laughs from both Seiko and Alana, and a glare from Blaze.

"I am not weak!" Blaze grunted and attempted to go over Kyla but Alana held him back.

"She's like a sister to you. Calm down"

Blaze grunted and walked out of the room to blow off steam, leaving the three girls alone in the room. Awkwardly, Kyla looked around the room, trying to find something interesting. Seiko was looking down at the bed. She wanted to confess so bad, but Alana was here and even with that, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"So... Can I use the tooth brush?" Alana finally spoke up.

"Y-yeah," Seiko replied.

Alana walked out of the room and the two girls were alone. They say there awkwardly, not sure of what to say. Kyla caught Seiko staring at her with such an intensity that it nearly scared her death. She looked away from Seiko's stare.

Seiko then snapped out of her deep thoughts and tapped Kyla on the shoulder. Turning around, she found Seiko looking at her with disappointed eyes.

"I Uh, guess I'll tell you tomorrow. It's getting late." She got up and grabbed her pajamas as well as the comfy clothes that Kyla uses as pjs.

They both got changed quickly before Blaze came in, telling them that Alana was passed out on the couch. Blaze set up his bed and got comfy, being that he had changed into his pjs when they got home. Seiko snuggled into kylas back, and Kyla slightly smiled before falling asleep. Both of them had a long day, and a fun-filled day was ahead of them.

(Kyla's dream)

Kylas POV:

I woke up, to find myself laying on the wooden ground of the same school I escaped from, Heavenly Host. Already knowing it was a dream, my eyes adjusted to the darkness to find myself in the girls bathroom.

"Hmm? Why the hell am I here?" I stood up and took note of everything else around me.

I started to get a bit freaked out when I heard Seiko's voice. I stood still. I heard Naomi too, but it didn't sound like Naomi at all. At least not the real her. Is this what Seiko told me about? The darkening that took possession of Nsomi? If that was the case, then I was about to witness Seiko's death. Oh god...

"N-Naomi? What are you doing?"' Seiko seemed frightened as she stumbled into the room, falling on her back. Looking at my hands, I saw they were faint and almost transparent. She won't be able to see me...

"N-Naomi! W-ahat? No!" Naomi had a noose that she was trying to tie around Seiko's neck. Oh god.. I tried to turn my head away, but an invisible force forced me to look. I started crying, but no sound was coming out of my mouth, just tears.

Naomi's eyes bored into the frightened eyes of Seiko's. Naomi's eyes were abnormally dark as she successfully wrapped it around her neck, proceeding to make her stand on a bucket in one of the stalls.

"S-stop Naomi! The darkness has taken possession over you!" I shouted though it was no use.

Seiko had tears streaming down her face as Naomi's expression was plain with no emotion at all. I had tears streaming down my face as I was forced to watch it. I couldn't move one muscle... Stop this! But my eyes wouldn't close either. I was almost paralyzed. My crying never stopped as sobs started to escape my mouth.

"Naomi! Don't do it! I'm sorry!" Seiko pleaded to Naomi. She didn't respond. She was whispering something inaudible as she kicked the bucket from under her. Suddenly I saw a guy with a camera as she kicked the bucket. He screamed and ran out of the bathroom as Naomi turned in his direction. Almost limping, she walked out of the bathroom all dazed. I heard the choking and sobbing sounds coming from Seiko as she struggled to live.

"S-seiko! Don't die! Please!" I sobbed, even though I knew this was a dream... It actually did happen. I was able to move now. I walked up to Seiko and touched her. She froze, like she was paralyzed and didn't even notice the pain in her neck, or that the rope was tightening.

"W-who...are...you..." She was barely able to speak.

"I-I'm from the future. D-don't worry alright? You're gonna die, but I'm gonna save you in the end... I'll bring you back to life. Alright?" She choked a yes before I heard Naomi. I closed the stall as she came in and she opened it, then started screaming. I sobbed more as Seiko said sorry to Naomi. She was gonna say something else... But. Then Naomi grabbed the bucket she put outside and by the time she came back... It was too late.

Dropping to my knees, I cried and sobbed along with Naomi. She couldn't hear me. Why did that have to happen? I felt bad for Naomi... Why didn't she go crazy after that? Maybe she did but... Did I save her? Suddenly a white light flashed in front of me as I saw multiple images from everyone's deaths... God...

"S-Seiko!"

(End dream)

Seiko's POV:

"S-Seiko!" I jumped up and saw Kyla-chan panting and breathing heavily.

"Kyla-chan! Are you ok?"

"I- I had a bad dream. It was when you died!" She turned to me and buried her face on my shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

Heheheh... She's adorable when she cries... It breaks my heart.. Though...

"Huh? What the hell is going on?" Blaze sat up, scratching the back of his head.

He got up and rushed over once he saw Kyla-chan crying on my shoulder. He rubbed her back in a brotherly manner as Kyla-chan sobbed on my shoulder. I was blushing from chan is so adorable!

"S-Seiko... Promise you won't die again or leave me.." Her voice was cracking. I lifted her head up so she could look at me and smiled.

"I promise Kyla-Chan! After all. It's your birthday tomorrow right? I'm gonna give you the best gift you'll get!" Her eyes shot up.

"You knew about my birthday?"

"Yeah, Blaze told me it was coming up when we were in heavenly host."

"Ok then.. Tomorrow will be extra special then," she gave me that smile that I think is so fucking adorable 3.

"Yeah.. Blaze. Go back to sleep you dork," I shooed him off and he grunted as he turned off the lights off us then got comfy.

"Good night, Seiko."

"Night, Kyla-chan,"

Tomorrow, I'm going to confess to Kyla-chan. Hopefully I won't be interrupted and Kyla-Chan WILL see it as the best birthday gift ever... Now it's time to use her as a pillow... Heheheh.

Kylas POV;

I woke up to the jumping around of Seiko as she was screaming happy birthday over and over again. How can she have this much energy in the morning? Nonetheless, I still love her. No matter what I always will.

"Happy Birthday Kyla-chaaaaaan!" She jumped up and buried her head on my chest, snuggling into it.

"S-Seiko!" I stammered as I tried to push her off. Blaze came through the door with Alana next to him.

"Kyla! Get your ass ready for today! We are going to lunch then we are gonna go to the amusement park!" Blaze shouted at me as I successfully pushed Seiko off.

"What? No 'Happy Birthday Kyla'? Your the worst friend ever!" I shouted back at him with sarcasm noticeable and a smirk on my face.

I took a pillow and threw it at blaze, but hit Alana instead.

"Oops..." I shrugged and started laughing, as did Seiko and Blaze. Alana shrugged and threw the pillow back, hitting Seiko right in the face.

"Ha!" I yelled and we all started laughing, and cracking up.

"Punishment time!" Seiko screamed.

"Oh god," Seiko buried her head on my chest.

"S-Seiko! Off! It's my birthday!"

"Kyla-chaaaaaaan... Your so much like a pillow 3," Alana pulled Seiko off of me while I got up.

"Now shoo and let me get dressed," I pushed everyone out of the room so I could get dressed. It also gave me time to think about things. Hm. What could have everyone gotten for my birthday. Honestly, a kiss from Seiko would be nice... But I doubt that will happen. Grabbing my band t shirt, pants, and undergarments, I quickly change.

I really do like Seiko, like a lot, but I can't help but feel she only has eyes for Naomi, even if Naomi rejected her. That must have killed her inside at first. I grabbed the brush from on top the drawer and started to brush my shirt brown hair. Looking in the mirror, I realized my face needs a good wash, so I opened the door and walked over to the bathroom.

I proceeded to splash water and soap on my face, then put lotion on my face because my skin was getting dry. Washing Seiko's toothbrush, I proceeded to brush my teeth when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Kyla, you almost ready? We're gonna leave soon," it was Alana.

"Yeah, give a few mins to get my shoes on," I heard footsteps walking away from the door and when they faded away, I opened the door and walked out to the doorway to grab my shoes. On the way there, I bumped into Seiko's dad and her siblings.

"Hey Kyla, Happy birthday," Seiko's dad gave me a back crushing hug while her younger siblings, excluding Yuu who was laughing, were climbing up on me.

"Alright alright, let the girl go spend her birthday with the others," her dad chuckled, pulling the kids off. I nodded my head in appreciation, then walked out the door to catch up with Blaze , Seiko and Alana.

It wasn't that much of a walk to the others. Apparently we were going to hang out with them until lunch came. I was greeted with Mayu, Ayumi, Naomi and even Seiko joined in as they tackled me.

"Meat pile on Kyla!" Everyone piled on top of me.

"I can't... Breathe..." I said in between laughs.

Everyone except Morshige was piled on top of me, but Mayu spotted him and looked at him with puppy eyes. Rolling his eyes but also smiling, he climbed on top of everyone else and on top of Mayu, who was blushing.

"Kyla-chan! Let me be on top of you instead of Blaze!" Seiko shouted as she was on top of Naomi.

"NOPE! She's my sister!" Blaze shouted to Seiko and we, even Shige, started laughing.

After a few minutes they all got off of me and we sat down in a circle. It was a bit of awkward silence because we didn't know what to do until lunch came. Suddenly Alana's eyes shot up and a smirk was plastered on her face. Oh god...

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Alana asked and Seiko immediately looked at me then to Kishinuma who was smirking in her direction. This can't be good...

We ended up nodding our heads and Alana's smirk grew bigger.

"Ok I go first!" She declared and we all groaned.

"Kyla-chan has to wear a bear costume". She chuckled.

"What? Where the he-" I was interrupted by Seiko shoving a bear costume in my face. Where the hell did she get this?

"Put it on!" Mayu and Seiko were cheering me to do it.

"I wanna see what it looks like," Naomi agreed.

"Same here," both Kishinuma and Ayumi replied. Shige just looked like he didn't give two fucks.

Sighing, i walked behind a tree and out it on over my clothes. The things I do for these people. Especially Seiko...

"Hurry up!" Blaze rushed me.

Walking back, my face was bright red as a bunch of "awwww"'s came from the girls. Seiko jumped up and buried her head on my chest, then proceeded to rub her face on my cheek. What the hell...

"Kyla Bear!" She giggled and let go of me, allowing the others to basically cuddle up to me as well.

When everyone was finished, That boy Satoshi came in running and wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into a tree.

"I ship Satotree," i announced.

"What?" Everyone replied.

"Satoshi x Tree," I replied with a smirk on my face. Blaze and Kishinuma started laughing as well as Seiko, Mayu and Alana, while the others didn't think it was funny at all.

"That's not nice," Ayumi defended Satoshi.

"Hey I'm just joking around, calm your-" Morshige interrupted me by glaring at me. Holy shot that scared me. And being the overly sensitive to people feeling negative about me, I dropped my head down and rubbed my other arm, "s-sorry Shige- I mean Morshige."

"It's fine," he said, seeming surprised by my actions.

"Kyla-chan Doesn't like to show emotion all the time, but inside she really is sensitive," Blaze told the others.

"Awe how adorable!" Seiko squealed.

"Seiko leave the girl alone for once, it's her birthday," Alana said.

"Actually Alana, I don't think Kyla wants Seiko to stay away from her on her birthday..." Naomi gave me a wink and i immediately blushed.

Alana gave me a knowing look and looked back and forth from me to Seiko before smirking at me. They really need to stop this, my face is freaking as red a tomato!

Satoshi finally spoke up, he was still rubbing his head "Sorry I'm late, Yuka wouldn't let me go," he laughed nervously. God this kid is such a wimp. Then Blazes Phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Yeah we will be right there,"

"No thank you for getting it set up," he hung up the phone and turned to all of us.

"Time to go! The birthday arrangements at the restaurant are all set up, so let's go!" We all got excited and started walking towards the restaurant. When we got there, the waiter immediately took us to the birthday room. When I walked in... Holy crap! Blaze knows what I like!

"Holy..." I was lost for words.

Everything inside was the animes Soul Eater, Attack on Titan, and there were several manga books on the table. There was a Playstation with tons of anime games stacked on top.

"We all pitched in to pay for this stuff," Ayumi smiled at me, as did all the others.

"Happy birthday Kyla-chan!" Seiko hugged me and handed me a box that was a black one, the kind that usually has jewelry in it. I opened it to find my initial "K" with real diamonds on it. It was a necklace.

"I love it!" I said to Seiko and hugged her, causing her to blush. Everyone was else was talking, so I snuck in and kissed her on the cheek, making her face go even redder.

Blaze saw this and smirked in our direction. Just then, the people came in bringing in some pizza and a Reese's ice cream cake that blaze bought before hand. After putting all the stuff down, they let us know we have the room until 3:00 pm. We dove right in to the pizza and Shige was the only one using manners besides Alana and Mayu.

"This pizza is good," Naomi said taking another bite.

"I know right!" I took another bite of mine.

Everyone was either talking or playing around with one another. Just then, Seiko jumped on me burying her head on my chest.

"So soft..." She mumbled with her cat grin.

"Come on Seiko not here," I tried to sound mad but ended up laughing instead.

After a while of rough housing, talking, food fights, and meat piling on top of one another, the people came in telling us it was time to leave. Feeling bad for the mess we made, Blaze, Seiko, Mayu and I volunteered to help. They denied it but wee really grateful that someone actually felt had for the mess.

Walking out, blaze directed everyone to group around him.

"Ok so, Seiko and Kyla are going to spend time at the mall while we get arrangements ready for the amusement park, we will be going to the amusement park at night," blaze instructed us and we all nodded our heads.

Seiko grabbed my arm, dragging me to her dads car that was parked on front of the restaurant. We hopped in and he dropped us off at the mall.

"Let's go!" Seiko dragged me and ran into the mall. People were already staring at us.

"I'm not trying on cutesy things," I shook my head when we arrived at a clothing store.

"Silly! I'm gonna try stuff on and you can give me your opinion!" She giggled dragging me into the store. How could I say no to that adorable face?

She grabbed a few outfits and we headed to the changing room.

"I'll wait outside ok?" I told her as we walked in.

"Nah, Id rather you be in there with me, Kyla-chan," she then proceeded to drag me again into one of the small rooms.

"A-are you sure?" Seriously, does she know what this'll do to me?

"Yeah, we're both girls you blockhead," she then started to get undressed. Down to her undergarments that is.

I looked away, feeling like a pervert.

"I'm changed!" She announced.

I turned around to see her in the most adorable outfit ever. It was a light blue t shirt with a cat that had pink sunglasses on. She was also wearing jeans and sneaks.

"That looks really adorable..."

"Thanks Kyla-chan! Now turn around, we still have 5 more outfits!"

Oh boy...

We were now walking out of the mall, Seiko was carrying bags and I was carrying bags from Hot topic. I got a bunch of anime merchandise and band t shirts.

"That was fun," I smiled while looking at Seiko.

"Yeah it was Kyla-chan," she smiled back. Her dad was waiting for us and greeted us as we hopped in. It was starting to get dark and you could see the sunset make the distant clouds look pink. It was a pretty sight.

Everyone was waiting for us at the amusement park.

"How was the mall?" Ayumi asked.

"It was pretty fun. Hey, Kishinuma, you want some cotton candy? Everyone else has some but you!" Blaze had bought cotton candy for everyone but Kishinuma refused.

"I'm good," he said, bored.

"Be nice Yoshiki!" Ayumi punched him in the arm. Mayu was talking with Shige, while Nsomi and Blaze were playing bumper cars.

Seiko walked up to me and hugged me.

"This has been the best day ever Kyla-chan! WANNA go on the bumper cars?" She asked.

"Definitely!" We grabbed our tickets and waited for everyone to get off. Giving our tickets to the guy working the ride, it was me, Seiko, and a few other families and couples. I pressed by foot on the pedal and steered towards Seiko, bumping into her.

Seiko smirked as Ayumi and Mayu ambushed me by bumping into the sides of my car, trapping me.

"Crap!" I shouted.

They all laughed hysterically as I tried to ease my way out, but it was no use trying to get out. The ride ended as soon as it started, man. That was fun!

Seiko then looked in Blazes Direction and he nodded in her direction. She turned around to face me, then dragged me to the Ferris wheel. Before I could say anything, she gave the man our tickets and we took a seat next to each other.

It was quiet until we got to the top, then I spotted blaze whispering something in the mans ear. The man smiled and stopped the ride. What the hell are they planning now?

"Kyla?" She asked facing me. For some reason, my heart began to beat rapidly.i nodded my head and smiled,

"It's that thing I've been wanting to tell you..." She was nervous now, I could tell.

"I...I..."

"Ilikeyou" she said really fast. Wait what?

"Say that again?"

"I like you. I know you are gay so I thought maybe... I don't know if you like me or not, but I like you and-" I got the courage and interrupted her by pressing my lips against hers.

She was shocked but started kissing back, and reached for my hand to hold it. Am I seriously kissing Seiko? I pulled away and her face was bright red.

"Well that was a nice way of shutting up," she giggled and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah," I smiled and squeezed back.

Seiko looked down at blaze and have him a thumbs up. He smiled the brightest smile he could muster. The guy started the Ferris wheel again and we were holding hands the rest of the way.

Well, that was officially the best birthday ever.

Kyla: that's it! I hope you liked it!

Blaze: YES ITS OFFICIAL!

Kyla: dork.


	7. Ditching School

Kyla: woah gyys thanks for 600 reads!(on WATTPAD not fanfiction btw)

Blaze: holy crap

Kyla: warning that there's gonna be a moderate amount of kissing XD don't worry nothing sexual.

Blaze: should I get my nose plugs ready?

Kyla: I suggest so blaze *mumbles* pervert

Blaze: shut up.

The rest of the night was like a blur, Seiko asked me to be her girlfriend shortly after the ride, and of course I said yes. Who the hell wouldn't wanna date Seiko? She's amazing! Anyway, after we got of the ride, we couldn't let go of each other's hands. It was cliche, but it felt nice.

Blaze was jumping up and down in excitement to see that we were officially together. Little dork ended up hugging Naomi who had blushed. Looks like another new couple will be up soon. Seiko even picked up on it and suggested we tease them for it. Hell yeah!

Everyone else said we were adorable. Even Satoshi said we were a cute couple. Yoshiki didn't care, and Shige said he expected us to get together. Little know it all, hahaha.

We were now at home watching movies on the couch, and Seiko had her head against my chest. I had a undeniable warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was feeling relaxed yet bubbly and giddy at the same time. It felt awesome to say the least. I rubbed seiko's head. We were both tired after the fun day we had.

"Hey... Kyla-chan?" Seiko mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Hmm?"

"I really wanna... uh..." I could tell she was blushing now and I smiled.

"Yeah if you want," I knew what was coming.

She sat up off my chest and faced me. After a bit of hesitation, she closed her eyes and began to lean forward. Smiling again, I closed my eyes and kissed her. She kissed back, but it ended as quick as it started.

"One more?" Seiko gave me her perverted cat grin and adorable eyes.

Laughing, I kissed her again.

Seiko pouted, signaling that wasn't enough. God Seiko how many kisses does this girl want? Sighing, I leaned over and kissed her one more time.

"More!" She shouted, her cat grin getting bigger.

"Seiko!" I started laughing and through a pillow at her face.

"Awe, Kyla-chan you're so boring," she made a kissing face and started getting closer, but I picked up a pillow and blocked her face.

"That's enough Seiko," I chuckled as she pouted.

"But Kyla..." She frowned hut I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Come on Seiko, we have school tomorrow," I pulled her up as I stood up and we walked in on Blaze and Alana sleeping on two separate made beds. We bought another blanket and pillows so Alana didn't have to sleep on the couch every night. Tip-toeing, we walked to the bed and slipped under the covers. I laid on my back and Seiko rested her head on my chest.

"Night, Kyla-chan."

"Good night, Seiko,"

I woke up to feel someone lightly tickling me. Giggling, I rolled over and covered my face with the pillow. Trying to get them to stop. Yeah, it didn't work. They kept tickling me and I started cracking up.

"S-stop!"

"Nope!" I recognize that voice anywhere.

"Seriously S-Seiko! Stop!" I couldn't contain my laughter as I rolled off the bed and fell.

"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head while Seiko was laughing.

"I'm S-sorry Kyla-chan!" She held out her hand to help me up and I gladly accepted it. She stopped laughing and when I got up, I was met by Seiko pressing her lips against mine.

"Good morning kiss!" Seiko giggled and grabbed both of our uniforms.

Oh yeah... I have school today. Ugh. I'd rather stay here with the others and chill. Alana came in with Blaze.

"So is Alana Enrolling?" I asked Blaze.

"Well, I am not wearing either uniform so... Maybe I can convince the principal?" Alana looked like she was thinking about it.

"I bet you can. I could have, but I kinda like the boys uniform so why the heck not," I chuckled.

"Alright then I will," she walked out of the room while I gave Blaze his uniform.

"So," Blaze started as he grabbed the uniform, "how's your relationship with Seiko going?"

Seiko then came up and jumped on my back, rested her head on top of my head.

"It's going great! Kyla-chan is the most adorable girl in the world," i blushed deeply at her statement as Blaze smirked and went to go change. Meanwhile, Seiko and I changed into our uniforms. Not without Seiko touching my butt of course. I slapped her hand away and rolled my eyes as she gave me her innocent cat grin. Finishing getting my uniform shirt buttoned up, I looked over my shoulder to see Seiko still in her undergarments.

"Seiko... Why aren't you changed?"

"Hmm? Oh I was thinking about how adorable you are," she walked over to me and poked my cheek.

"See! Your skin is so soft!" Seiko giggled and I blushed. "Just get your uniform on," I tried to hide my blush and turned away so I wouldn't watch her get dressed. Smirking, she went back to her uniform as o turned around. "I'm changed!" She shouted. I turned back to see that she was indeed changed.

Taking my hand, she pulled me out of the door and we took turns brushing our teeth and hair, then proceeded to get our shoes on. Alana and Blaze were standing by the door. "Hey, Sis," Blaze asked as we started walking. "Hmm?" "I could tell the principal and teacher that both you and Seiko couldn't come to school today due to both of you getting sick, so you two can have a day together." I was shocked by what he was offering. He would seriously do that?

"Yes I would seriously do that. HEY SEIKO! Would you be okay if I excused both you and ky from school? You'll have her all day!" Blaze knew that would convince Seiko. Seiko and Alana had been talking and she snapped her head to blaze when she heard the last part. Typical Seiko... "Hell Yes!" She grabbed my hand again and started running home. I looked back and gave an apologetic expression to the both of them, but they just nodded their heads as if it was fine. Smiling, I forced Seiko to stop walking so fast. Her dad went to work earlier and her siblings were at a friends house, excluding Yuu who was at school, so we would have the house to ourselves.

"I'm gonna cover your face with kisses!" Seiko shouted, seeming determined of kissing me all day. I can't say that wouldn't like it, but if Seiko tried to take it too far, then I don't know. "Uh, are you sure?" I asked her."I mean, I'm not a very sexual girl, and if you try to-" I was interrupted by Seiko "it'll be fine. If you don't wanna make out just tell me!" She giggled. Ugh typical Seiko. I still love her though.

We walked through the door and both immediately got changed into comfy clothes. We were sitting on her bed. I was reading a fanfiction on my phone and Seiko was reading a manga. I caught Seiko staring at me a few times, but I brushed it off. The fanfiction was a Soul Eater one, about the ship Soma. I'm more into girl x girl ones, but I really ship these two.

"What you readin'?" Seiko peaked over my phone. I handed it to her and let her read it. She seemed really into it. Well, it was a good fanfic by a good writer. She finished reading and gave me phone back. Then, Seiko did something that was very unexpected. She pushed me down on the bed and climbed over me. "S-Seiko...?" What the hell is she doing? I told her I didn't wanna make out... Let alone on a bed! "I really wanna kiss my Kyla-chan." She answered blushing. "Seiko I told you I'm not that kind of girl!" I begged. Maybe I did want to, but it also felt like rushing things In a way. I don't mean like... Well you know but ugh. I don't know anymore. "You can kiss me, but I don't wanna go making out... yet," I added. My face was burning and my neck was getting sweaty, it happens when I get anxious or embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Kyla-chan, I just," her eyes saddened as she slid off of me she looked down at the floor and her face seemed to get red of embarrassment herself. I had a small smile on my face as I scooted closer. "Just because I don't like making out that much, doesn't mean I never will," I kissed Seiko on the cheek which seemed to calm Seiko down a bit.

"You may be crazy... But when it comes to it, you can be serious as hell and be there for others. I really like- no love that about you, Seiko," she turned to me with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Taking my hand she squeezed it. "Wanna go watch TV?" Seiko asked. "Yeah, but this time we get to watch Paranormal Witness," I smirked because I knew she was tired of watching paranormal shows. "You and Ayumi should talk more," she suggested. "Maybe so," I grabbed her hand to help her off the bed and we walked out of the bedroom and to the living room. Turning the TV on, I sat down on the couch. Seiko sat close and rested her head on my shoulder. I scrolled through on demand to find the show and put an episode on. I realized I hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Seiko, Im gonna fix myself a bowl of cereal, want something to eat?" I looked at Seiko who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Smiling, I brushed a few strands of hair from her face and poked her face gently. She slapped my hand away sleepily at first, but then it turned into a bunch of giggles when I decided to tickle her. "Wake up sleepyhead. Do you want something to eat?" I asked a sleepy Seiko. She rubbed her eyes until she was awake enough, which was incredibly adorable. "Could you get me a bowl of Frosted Flakes?" She asked as I stood up. She took the opportunity and spread out on the couch. "Yeah sure," I walked towards the kitchen and opened the cabinets for cereal and two bowls. I opened the dishwasher which was clean to grab two spoons, then the fridge for milk. Pouring the cereal in, I made sure we got somewhat an equal amount, then I poured milk. I like mine with a lot of milk, so I poured more milk in mine than Seiko's.

I walked back to find Seiko sitting up and waiting for her food. I put the bowl in front of her and say next her. As I began to eat my cereal, Seiko kept staring at me and eating hers at the same time. Brushing it off again, I watched as the episode of Paranormal witness was finishing up. "Seiko... Why are you staring at me?" It was starting to creep me out a little, despite her being my girlfriend. "Oh S-Sorry Kyla-chan, but I really wanna touch that booty!" She gave me her cat grin and chuckled. This girl... Is a pervert. But I still love her. "Seriously Seiko? Then again I shouldn't expect anything less from you," I shook my head and smiled as I searched for something else to watch.

"Kyla?" Seiko turned to me as I found a show. It was Outrageous acts of Science. Good show. "Hmm?" I turned to face her as I felt Seiko press her lips to mine. A bit shocked, I stood in place for a few moments. I'm surprised she didn't pull away, like I said I'm not the kind of girl to want to make out. Hesitating, I started to kiss back. Just like on the Ferris Wheel, she went to place her hand on mine. I broke away to see Seiko's face disappointed. "Seiko... I already Told you I'm not into that-" she didn't let me continue and kissed me again, but stopped almost right away.

"I know Kyla-chan. I still really want to..." She looked down. Sighing, I lifted her chin to look at me."I don't wanna 'make out' because I feel like that would be rushing things despite how simple it is, you know like it's mostly a daily thing any normal couple would do despite being together not that long. But for me.. It's different," I looked directly into Seiko's eyes the whole time. "I just don't wanna rush," I Gabe her a small smile.

"Alright, Ky, I understand," she smiled at me but u could tell she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Maybe one tiny make out session couldn't hurt... Could it? I made Seiko turn around and pressed my lips to hers. She was surprised, but after a few seconds she seemed to melt and took hold my hand, this time holding it. I used my other hand to hold on to one of her shoulders as I was hesitating to kiss her deeper. Finally gaining the courage, I kissed her deeper and then I completely melted. You think Seiko would be the playful one, but... She wasn't doing anything in that way. She was being gentle and almost cautious. She really does respect my feelings. Thinking about that made me gain more courage.

I removed my hand my from hers and placed both of them on her shoulders, bringing her a bit closer to me. She placed her hands on either side of me. We stayed like that for awhile. Nothing playful or sexual... Just kissing and letting the kiss be. I never thought a kiss could be so.. how do I put it. Pleasurable? No, that's too sexual... Calm? Maybe... I don't know how to describe it. Seiko got the courage I guess and bit my bottom lip softly. I kinda laughed at it, because it tickled. I know I'm turning into a pervert literally felt like a cat was nibbling it. I seriously needed oxygen right now, despite how much I wanted this to continue. I broke away and took deep breathes.

"You happy now?" I asked smiling. Seiko's face was flushed and red. She smiled and pressed her forehead against mine for a moment. "Yeah... I am," she smiled and gave me a big hug. "I love you Kyla-chan," she said happily. I was taken back by her words. Did she really just say she loved me? My heart seemed to be overwhelmed with all of this. I've never heard someone besides family and a few close friends say they loved me before. Nonetheless, I smiled. "I love you too Seiko," I hugged her tight. Maybe I won't go home...

Seiko was laying her head on my lap as we watched Soul Eater, My favorite Anime. We are watching the Episode where Maka fights Crona for a second time and becomes a little girl trying to figure out Cronas wavelength. I know I'm a nerd when it comes to Soul Eater. I looked at the time on the cable box and realized that Blaze and Alana should be home soon. We both had sandwiches for lunch. We also played video games and well.. We sort of made out again. Ok not sort of, we did. Anyways... "Seiko, Alana and Blaze should be home soon," I ran my fingers through her hair."Yay! We can play Speedrunners with them!" She giggled. Yeah, that would be fun. "It would be funny if we recorded it, Blaze has the best reactions to Everything," I laughed and Seiko laughed too.

The door creaked open and Seiko sat up peaking over the couch, as did I. The pair came in laughing and behind them was Naomi. Naomi was blushing at something it seemed Alana said, because I noticed Blaze was blushing too. Skeptically, I raised my eyebrow as I looked between the two. "Kyla we're here!" Blaze shouted but noticed Soul Eater and instantly bolted to the couch and sat on the other side of me. "Woah there," Alana seemed taken back.

"When it comes to Anime he can't resist," I laughed earning a glare from blaze and chuckles from both Naomi and Seiko. Alana sat down on the smaller couch as Naomi sat down too." Maka's adorable as a little girl!" Blaze squealed earning "what the fuck" looks from everyone else. "Blaze everyone is staring at you like you're crazy," I nudged him in the arm. He looked around him and his face turned red as he looked down. "Fuck," he murmured.

"So did you do anything today? Oh yeah Naomi Knows what Blaze did," Alana asked. "We didn't really-," I was about to answer but ," We made out! Twice!" Seiko nearly squealed with her cat grin. My face instantly went red as Naomi tried not to laugh at her outburst while Alana didn't look amused at all. Blaze was still embarrassed. "Ne, did anything happen between you and Blaze, Naomi-San?" Seiko asked. Ha, take that Naomi! "W-what? No!" Her face became red. "Sure we believe you," I said with a smirk.

Just then the moment where the Kishin was revived came on. He was stretching into his skin and both Naomi and Seiko looked freaked out by it. That's when an idea popped into my head. "I got it!" I shouted and everyone turned their heads to me. Blazes face was back to normal now. "What?" They all said at once." A nickname for Kishinuma," I smirked. "Oh god..." Alana said. Everyone else seemed to be listening. "Well, since he's been a grumpy rude dude since I met him, I'll call him Kishin because it's in his name and it's the name of evil in Soul Eater," Blaze laughed as I said this. "Best one yet Ky!" He high fived me. Alana just rolled her eyes while the other two had a bit of confusion on their faces.

"Anyway," Naomi started,"I have to go home now, it was nice hanging out with you Blaze and Alana. See you tomorrow Seiko. You too, Kyla," she got up and started walking. We all shouted bye as she closed the door. Looking at the time, I realized it was 3. As expected, her brother came in along with her younger sibling. "Hey sis. I picked up the younger ones as I was walking home," he smiled and hugged his older sister. The younger ones went to go play their rooms. Yuu sat down with Alana.

We all watched Soul Eater for the next two hours before we heard the door open. Seiko's dad came in with the best surprise any parent could home with. Two boxes of Pizza."YES YOUR THE BEST DAD EVER!" Seiko hugged her father and he laughed pushing her off so he could put the two boxes down. "Calm down Seiko. Now go dive in," he jerked his head as he was taking a light jacket off for us to dive in. It had been raining outside, so I guess he decided to wear it. We all got two slices of pizza and sat down at the table."how was your day? By the way Seiko I already know you ditched school. It's ok though." He smiled and Seiko seemed taken back but smiled back. "I told him," Blaze told us. I wasn't surprised in the least. He's done it before with me.

We were all laughing along and telling funny stories of the past. Right now, Blaze was talking about before we got in Heavenly host, we used to work together on fan fictions for different animes. It was a lot of fun but there was this time when Blaze told be to write a sexual scene and I failed at it so bad that people started to laugh and make fun of me, and Blaze was no exception. "It was a dare!" I said annoyed."ahahaha sure," Seiko chimed in. Alana was amused by this and laughed along with everyone else. I thought about how I missed family dinners like this. Back at home, we didn't do a lot of that.

My old family had been split really. There was too much drama and fighting so everyone kept their distance. I would stay in my room with the lights off and write stories with Blaze. It was an escape from the real reality we lived in. Maybe this family can be a way feeling what it's like to have a close family.

Seiko was making fun of Blaze and Naomi. blazes face was bright red and Seiko was getting a kick out of it. Heck even Alana started teasing him. Looks like Seiko has a new couple she ships. Can't say I don't ship them. "We aren't together! We're just friends!" Blaze insisted bud that wasn't going to get through Seiko's head.

All of us continued to tease him and laugh. This felt nice. Really nice. Having a family to have good moments with, that cares about you and you can get close with without worrying about any drama. Standing up, I finished my pizza and placed my plate in the sink. Seiko got up too and dragged me to her room. "Today was fun," she smiled at be as she sat down on the bed. "Yeah, it was," I agreed and sat down next to her.

Seiko leaned forward and kisses me. I kissed back and pulled away, only to find Blaze and Alana standing there, smirking at the both of us. We immediately blushed and scooted a bit further away from each other. "How adorable," Blaze said mockingly, I glared at him. "You guys do make a good couple," Alana said.

"Yep we do!" Seiko hugged me close. The other two got their comfy clothes and went to go to get changed, while I laid down on the bed with Seiko laying next to me. We weren't going to sleep, it was too early, but I wanted to lay disc for a few." Kyla?" Seiko looked into my eyes firmly. "Hmmm?" "Promise me something," she took hold of my hand and I nodded. "Promise that you won't leave me no matter what. That you'll never leave even if you get to go back home, that you'll stay here," she smiled. Even if I could i go back home, I would stay here... "I promise," I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kyla-chan!" She laughed.

"I love you too, Seiko,"

Kyla: nice way to end a chapter right?

Blaze: awe that was adorable!

Kyla: *blush* nah

Blaze: BYE GUYS

Kyla: bye :D!


	8. School Project

Kyla: I started this like right after I posted the last chap xD

Blaze: So what's with the title?

Kyla: it's exactly about what it says.

Blaze: ok then...

Kyla: BY THE WAY, once this story hits my goal of 1K reads, I'm holding a character application. I'll be picking 3 or 4 characters to the story, it'll depend on the personality and such. Anyway, let's go :3

"Kyla-chan! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Seiko called out to me as she ran ahead of me. It was getting increasingly difficult to catch up with this girl. She's just a big ball of energy. Trying my best to catch up, I started running and slowly I was catching up. Alana and Blaze were way behind us because Seiko decided she wanted to have a race with me. This girl... Is crazy.

"Will you slow down Seiko!" I started breathing faster because I was already getting exhausted. Seiko did as I said and we happened to be in front of Naomi's house. The front door opened and Naomi came quickly down the steps to hug her best friend. "How'd you guys sleep?" Naomi asked. "We slept fine," answered for the both of us.

"I slept amazing because of my Kyla-chan. Her chest is so soft, even though it's as flat as a pancake!" Seiko giggled. "Seiko!" I shouted annoyed. Naomi was laughing. "You guys sure are something," She smiled at the both of us as we blushed.

"Well, no one can beat having this crazy girl as a girlfriend," I smiled at Seiko. Her face went red again and reached fir my hand, which I gladly took. Smiling like idiots, we walked to school in silence. Then I remembered Blaze didn't catch up to us. "Hey, where's blaze?" I asked no one in particular. Naomi looked behind me and smirked. "Don't know Kyla Chan," Seiko shrugged her shoulders.

I let go of Seikos hand and she gave me a confused look. Turning around, I saw blaze tip toeing right behind me and freeze in his tracks. "DAMN IT!" He stomped his foot on the ground. Alana came up behind blaze and poked him, to which he jumped. "Wow, who knew Blaze was as much as a wimp as Mochida-kun! No wonder Naomi likes you!" Seiko teased the two. "E-eh?!" Both Naomi and blaze shouted with their faces red.

"Hehe! You can never hide your feelings Naomi-san!" Seiko laughed cheerfully. I giggled as we finally came to the school gate. Ayumi and Kishin were waiting for us at the gate, as expected. "Where's Morishige and Suzumoto?" I asked as we all walked up to them. "They had an emergency meeting for the Drama club for some reason. They should be back soon though" Kishin answered and Ayumi nodded her head. We all started walking to the entrance, and one inside I walked to my locker and opened it to get my things.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my back and a familiar voice was heard in my right ear. "Hey beautiful~" I blushed at the fact that she called me beautiful. Smiling, I turned around to see a familiar Amber-eyed girl looking hyper as always. "Hey Perv," I said innocently. Seiko laughed, which caused me to laugh too. Her laugh was just that contagious. When I stopped laughing and opened my eyes, I saw naomi standing next to her locker talking to my brother, but she was looking at me while blaze was talking. I raised my eyebrow at her and her eyes went wide, and she lowered eyes back to blaze . Good thing his eyes were closed while he was talking I guess. But why was she staring at me? Maybe she really does like Seiko... Now I feel a bit bad. She probably feels like a bit of a third wheel... Oh well. I'll talk to her about it later.

Seiko finished putting things in her locker and tugged on my arm, wanting to get to class early. "If there's no teacher , maybe you and I ca-" I smacked her on top of her head. "Not in school, Neko," I smiled. She shrugged innocently and we reached the classroom. To my surprise, there was actually no one in, not even the teacher. Seiko smirked deviously and pushed me in, closing the door and locking it.

"Seiko, what the he-" she pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. I wanted to push her away cause we are in school, but her lips are so soft... I kissed her back lovingly and she interlocked her hands at the back of my neck, rubbing it with her thumbs. I felt in love at the moment and rested my hands on her waist, rubbing softly.

I could go on with this forever...

Meanwhile...

Naomi's POV:

Blaze and I had been talking about what we were going to do for the week break coming up. Standing by my locker, blaze was talking to me with his eyes closed, making hand movements. But for some reason, everything was blocked out that he was saying. I don't have a crush on blaze , though it does seem like it. You see, that thing that "happened" that they mentioned a few days ago was because... well...

Ever since she talked to me about liking Seiko, heck, ever since the first day she came in and I saw her, all I could look at was her. everything blurred out, and it was just her. She could never like me back. She's dating my best friend for gods sake! If Seiko found out that I have the "hots" for her girl then she'll go nuts on me. Scratching the back of my head nervously, I looked up from blaze. I then heard the sound of laughing and looked longingly at the two of them. kylas laugh was contagious , just like Seiko said. Like every other time, everything else was blacked out and the only thing that was in the hallway to me was her. Her short brown hair was just a tad lighter than mine, and her dark brown eyes were mesmerizing. I couldn't stop staring. I mentally slapped myself when Kyla caught me looking and raised her eyebrow, then I lowered my eyes.

'She's dating your best friend!' I told myself. You see, blaze and I talked after school one time. I ended confessing my feelings towards his sister to him and he seemed shocked. I asked him if we could pretend to like each other, so neither of them could suspect me. He was hesitant about if it because of the teasing was going to follow, but he gave in. It's been easier to hide it, but the problem is that by love for Kyla keeps growing. It shouldn't be, I shouldn't be crushing on my best friends girlfriend. Her and I will never happen, and that's a fact. I'm probably not even her "type". It's just a school crush that'll pass in. a month or two . "4 months it's a crush, 8 months and it's true love," that's what Seiko told me once.

I noticed that Kyla and Seiko had started walking to class early. Blaze opens his eyes and noticed me looking. He nodded his head for me to follow them to class while he would be busy at his locker,so I did. I made sure they wouldn't notice me and watched as the two walked to class, hand in hand. I felt a pain in my heart and continued to watch them. When they arrived at the room, I noticed that there were no teachers or students present. Seiko pushed Kyla in with a perverted grin and locked the door behind her,

Another pain in the heart was felt and I watched cautiously up to the door, looking through the small glass window in the door. And what I saw was expected. But it didn't prevent me from feeling an overwhelming pain in my heart. I felt like my heart cracked, a huge one right across. There they were, Kyla pinned up against the wall, Seiko kissing her passionately with her arms around her neck. Then Seiko stopped, and kissed her neck. Things were getting really serious, so I stopped watching. Tears threatened to spill, and I ran down the hallway, trying to hold in my tears. Why did I have to feel this love for Kyla? Why? I did not ask for these feelings. Heck, I don't even fucking want them! I wish they would all disappear and that I could like someone else, like maybe blaze. Yeah him, he's a good guy.i ran into the girls bathroom and cried my eyes out, then slowly splashed water on my face when the bell rang. I placed my hands on the sink , my head tilted down.

"Why do I have to be in this situation..." I whispered to myself and dried my face, walking out and towards the room. Everyone else was in class except for Shige and Mayu. I looked at Kyla and her uniform was a bit messed up, like she was rushing to fix it and her hair was a bit messed up. Seiko's curls were a bit crooked. Sighing, I ignored the pain in my heart again and sat in the seat next to Seiko. Now the only other problem is trying to act normal again around them while they are talking and being lovey dovey. Sure I had done it before, but it was getting harder and harder. I don't think I could do this anymore...

"Alright class! Sakutaro and Suzumoto will be absent due to drama club. But, I will still be able to assign the project today. But there's a catch: I am picking the partners." announced. I heard both Seiko and Kyla grown in frustration. Despite my jealously, i lightly giggled at the two. Kyla was cute when she was frustrated or mad." This is more of a fun project. You have to do research on a Manga or Anime Author or illustrator and create a poster, essay or PowerPoint presentation on the author. I will give you the guidelines for information that is needed for the project. Now on to the partners..." Yui took out a list and glanced over it.

"First is... Ichigo and Nakashima," I was mentally saying yes in my head. I get to be partners with kyla . And she likes anime and manga so she should be a good advantage . "You lucky!" Seiko shouted to me and I laughed. "Next is...Mochida and Shinohara, Shinozaki and Kishinuma, Sauktaro and Suzumoto, and Blaze Ichigo Sunohara," she announced the pairs. As long as I'm partnered with Kyla, I'll be completely fine with it...

Kyla smiled at me and waved slightly before looking back at the teacher. That smile , I could just stare at it all day if I could. It's so innocent and cute, and overwhelmingly beautiful at the same time."the due date for the project is three weeks from now, so you have plenty of time to get the research done and do the work. Anyway, on to today's lesson plans..." Yui started searching in the desk for the lesson plans she had arranged for today. Yay, another boring class in English today...

As she started the lecture on today's lesson, I stared at kyla longingly again, I just couldn't help it. She was so adorable, innocent, yet she pulled off the cool and collected look with ease. She was resting her head on the palm of her hand, quite adorably I might add. She started fall asleep but Seiko bopped her on the head so she wouldn't fall asleep in class. I giggled slightly and Kyla gave me her glare. I shrugged nonchalantly and smiled, turning my attention back towards miss Yui.

-time lapse of awesomeness-

Kyla walked in the locker room with her gym bag and sat next to me. I was only in my undergarments at the moment, grabbing the shirt from the back and pulling it over my head. When I looked again, Kyla was in the middle of pulling off her short, revealing a black sports bra. Surprisingly, it made it look like she actually had a bigger of a chest. Seiko was on the other side., smiling and talking to her girlfriend, who I was staring at while she was getting changed. I'm such a fucking pervert...

Kyla then removed her pants but I looked away, not wanting to stare at her. She has very pale skin, but it really is a pretty sight. How much more of this can I take? "Girls, hurry up!" The coach shouted and everyone sped up, even me as I slipped on my pants, getting up and running into the gym with the other girls. "Today, we are running the track!" He yelled to us girls and boys. Oh god I hate running. We started out to the track field and immediately started jogging. The coach said we have to jog 2 laps then we can just walk for the rest of the time until we go back to change into our normal clothes.

I watched her as she ran behind me on the other side of the track, she was sweating from all the jogging. I guess it doesn't help that she has chest pains. She looked really tired out and her chest started heaving up and down fast. I saw seiko's expression go from worried to scared as kyla started slowing down, her eyes starting to close. Scared also, I ran backwards to the two and ignored the coach as he yelled at me. Kyla was going to fall face down if I didn't catch her, and I don't think Seiko could catch her from the angle She's in. Running at full speed, just as I was about to get to her, her eyes closed, and she stopped moving suddenly.

She fell, and I flung myself at her, ready to catch her before she would injure her head... I caught her, breathing heavily. Everyone rushed to my side, to her side, Seiko came and she was crying. Not because she was hurt. I was crying too, I couldn't hold it in.

It was because she wasn't breathing...

Kyla: PLOT TWIST OFTHE YEAR GOES TO...!

Blaze: wow, that was unexpected

Kyla: yeah, and my hair is still messy

Blaze: well at least you got another chapter in, that counts

Kyla: yeah I haven't been doing so good but I had the idea for this cause of a certain book

Blaze: I know what the book is

Kyla: yeah yeah.

Blaze: see you guys in the next chap

Kyla: see you guys :3!


	9. Pain and Feelings

Kyla: Warning that SEIKO Won't be in for most of the chapter.

Blaze: Why not?

Kyla: Because I'm planning on making this a bit of a Kyla x naomi chapter, and adding more moments in the next few chapters. Then I'll really let my readers decide.

Blaze: who will I get shipped with

Kyla: no one

Blaze: MEANIE!

Kyla: Yep

Kyla's POV:

The last image I saw before I blacked out completely was Naomi running after me with a terrified expression on her face. The last thing I heard was Seiko crying, telling me not to die. Is this what it's like to die? And where the hell am I? I can't move or hear anything. The only thing I can do is think and see the empty blackness covering my eyes. I try to move. I can't. I can't feel any part of my body. What is this? Am i crossing a gateway to the afterlife? I don't want to! I have so much to live for... I have seiko, Blaze, naomi, and the others...

"We're losing her! Restart her heart God dammit!" Was the first thing I heard while gaining consciousness. Restart my heart? Wha? What the hell is going on with my body? "Kyla! Let me see her! Please!" I heard Seiko's voice, then I heard Naomi trying to calm her down. "Seiko! Calm down!" I heard my brother shout. Why is everyone shouting? "Why aren't you freaking out? You're her brother!" I heard seiko sobbing, and my brother letting out a sigh. The voices started to get muffled again. "Because I've been through this with her before!" He shouted. That's right. This isn't the first time it's happened. I have a history of heart problems. The voices became silent and I was back to this again. I have no idea what's happening. Or maybe I've experienced it before, but the thoughts are blocked from my memory. The nothingness of my mind began to deepen, and slowly, the blackness became light.

I opened my eyes to find myself laying along a cherry blossom tree. Where am I? I rub my eyes and stand up. The pressure on my chest normally is gone, it's a wonderful feeling. No more pain. Is this afterlife? Then where are the other people? I cautiously walk through the forest of cherry blossom trees, when I came to a little brown haired girl , her back turned to me. In front of her, a girl with long black hair and glasses was running towards her, yelling something. The other girl talked back, but I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was the gentle breeze and my own thoughts. I walked to the side of them, only for my eyes to widen. A tear fell down my cheek as I stared, i stared at the little me and little kat hugging each other. Then we walk away. Why am I seeing this? Then they both turn to me and smile.

"Come with us!" The little me says, smiling widely. She brought out her hand for me to take. Should I? I might get to experience having fun again... Then again, this could be a trick and lead me to some horrific nightmare. "You can see your friend again," The little kat says, smiling. Seeing my best friend again? Or the possibility of having a nightmare? I guess it's worth the risk...

Reluctantly, I take the little hand, and whiteness fills my vision. When it fades, im just in a room of emptiness. It's all white. All I can hear is my hollow footsteps as I walk in the room. When l walk further, a figure slowly fades in, revealing to be an older version of the young kat. "K-kat? Is this some illusion...?" I ask, walking towards the girl. She's wearing her favorite black and blue hoodie with kat ears, and her glasses are on. "Hey Ky, it's been awhile," she smiles warmly. Tears start falling from my eyes as I run to her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. Is it really her? She's dead! Is this an illusion? A dream? The tears just keep flowing, and now I'm sobbing in her shoulder, while she's rubbing my back. My heart aches. I miss my best friend. "It's okay Ky, im here now... But you'll have to go back soon," she says and I lift my head up.

"I-what are you doing here?" I ask, wiping the tears away."Im just here to visit you. You know, that Seiko girl really is something." She smiles. "Yeah , I love her a lot." I sigh. Kat frowns and looks at me. "But something is going to change in the future. Your memory of talking to me won't fade like the rest, so listen please." She says urgently. I look at her with a questioning stare when suddenly she started to become blurry. "Looks like you'll be waking up soon, Ky." She smiled. "Wait! What's going to change?" I ask.

"I can't say much. Just one word is all I can say before you return to your world, and not this spirit world. " I started to cry. "No! Don't go! I don't want my best friend to leave again!" I hugged her close and didn't let go. I can't let her go. I just can't. I missed her so much and I just can't bear to lose this girl again. I can't ! "I'm sorry Kyla, but that one word is-" she started to become even more blurry, her voice becoming muffled. Finally, I was able to make out that one word she wanted to say... And I couldn't believe my ears.

"Naomi..." And the darkness covered my eyes again. My mind traveling into nothingness, wanting to wake up from this dream, so I could go back to my world. What affect is Naomi going to have on my future? Why does anything of this have to do with her? What the hell is going on? I had so many unanswered questions., and hopefully I'll be back into my world again. Looking around, I found a light. Could it be? I moved toward the light, I could hear voices..., here I go ...

Naomi's POV:

While Seiko went out to get food for blaze and I, I took the chance and held Kyla's hand gently in mine. Squeezing it. I hate the fact that I have no control over my emotions... "You can cry if you want, Naomi," Blaze said with a small smile on his face. I knelt down beside the bed, and cried my heart out. I guess my feelings can't be helped but... Seiko is my best friend. How can I do this to her, knowing that if she finds out I have a love for her girl, she'll never want to see me again? She'll never forgive me for that. For now, I just have to hold the feelings inside, and hope for the best.

"It may not be okay now, but trust me Naomi, everything will be alright in the end, you just have to hang on," Blaze told me, sitting back in the chair. I nodded my head in response and moved to the side of Kylas head, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Leaning my head towards her ear, I whispered into it. "I love you, Kyla..." I had tears coming out again as negative thoughts overwhelmed my mind. It hurts...

"Naomi, calm down!" Blaze rushed to my side and rubbed my back. I gripped the edge of the hospital bed and held my mouth shut, containing the screams and sobs that wanted to come out. Regaining control, I sat down and used the hair for support, and denied the hand that blaze had given me as an offer to help. Standing on my own, I slumped into the chair. Then there was a twitch in the blankets. Kyla's leg moved. Blaze rushed over to her side, and I ran to the other. "Sis! Can you hear me?" He said frantically. There was a movement of her eyes, they opened the close. The beeping of her monitor started to slow down. Oh no... Next thing we knew , the monitor went to a long, continuous, saddening long beep. I couldn't see, my vision was blurry. Dont leave me kyla ... Please... Then my vision blacked out.

Third Person POV:

Ayumi was at the book store, looking over the collection of horror manga in the shelves. Carefully, she pulled one out titled "mad father" and skimmed through the pages , taking note of the art style and initial plot line, the looked at the shelf to see how many volumes on the series there were. At that moment, her phone made a sound, signaling she had gotten a text. She sighed, thinking it was probably Kishinuma-kun. Hesitantly, she pulled out her phone and flipped it open, her expression turning to a surprised one to see it was from Ichigo-kun.

"From: Blaze Ichigo

To: Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Sakutaro Morishige, Mayu Suzumoto, Satoshi Mochida. Seiko Shinohara

Message:

Guys, especially Seiko, hurry to the hospital! Kyla's heart stopped for 5 minutes straight! We need everyone here NOW, while the doctors are doing everything they can to help her heart."

Ayumi dropped the book from her hands as worried thoughts raced through her mind. She knew Kishinuma didn't have his phone on him, so she hurried to the isle of the store where they had split. There he was , reading through a manga , his shoulders resting on part of the shelf. "Kishinuma-kun!" She shouted and the blonde boy directed his head towards the short blue haired girl in front of him. "Huh? What is it Shinozaki?" He gave her a questioning look. "Kyla-Chan's heart stopped! We have to go to the hospital with the others now!" She yelled frantically. Yoshiki widened his eyes and grabbed Ayumi's hand as they ran out of the store, running in the direction of the hospital.

Meanwhile, Shige and Mayu were working on the script for a play at a meeting for the drama club. When they both the received the text, both of them had worried expressions. "I hope Kyla-chi will be okay," Mayu said, lowering her eyes. kyla had always been a good friend to Mayu as well as shige, and she cared for her friend. "I hope so too, Mayu," Shige frowned, fixing their glasses. They hurried and packed up all the scripts for the play, running out of the school and towards the hospital.

Satoshi hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, because he and kyla weren't close. But then again, she meant so much to his friends that he had to go. His sister also liked Kyla, so when she saw the text that her brother received, she was whining and begging for he Onii-chan to take her. "Yuka wants to see Kyla-chi!" She whined again. "Alright Yuka... But don't act too childish okay?" Yuka nodded her head and smiled at her brother. They headed out the door, walking towards the hospital.

Seiko was waiting for the food to be done at the hoagie place, she waited impatiently by the counter as the cashier insisted it would be ready soon. When she received the text, her heart felt overwhelmed with pain and she ran up the cashier, and gave her the money. "Hold the food! I have to hurry to the hospital or my girlfriends GONNA die!" She yelled and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face as she kept running, without stopping. She insisted on getting to the hospital , her girlfriend could die! As she approached the hospital. She saw everyone else running through the doors, and made a sprint to the doors. She barged in, remembering the room number and lead the others to the room as soon as they received the bracelets they needed to be able to access the place. They arrived at the room, doctors attending to the passed out naomi and a pale faced Blaze sitting in the chair, Doctors also rushing Kyla out of the room.

"Where the hell are they taking her?!" Seiko yelled, running after the bed that they wheeled out with Kyla on it. Shige and Kishinuma held her back, the girl struggling to get free. "Shinohara, you have to be patient," shige told her as Kishinuma looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Seiko calmed down and the boys carefully sat her in a chair, as she began to sob. The two girls were dumbfounded as they scene played right before their eyes. Ayumi stayed close to Seiko and tried to comfort her. Mayu Sat by Naomi as the nurses tended to her as she regained consciousness. When she saw the bed was Gone, the two boys and Ayumi helping Seiko, and Mayu next to her, she panicked. "Calm down Naomi, Kyla went in for heart surgery," Blaze told her from across the room. Satoshi and Yuka then came in, both of them asking the same question Naomi had in her mind, and receiving the news that kyla had been taken into surgery.

-several hours later-

Kyla was laying in bed, shirtless, but large bandage covering her whole chest so it could cover the scar. The surgery, as unlikely as it was, was successful in repairing her heart for a good 5-10 years. The most excellent job that has been done doing this surgery in years. The others besides Naomi, who wanted to stay back, insisted on Cheering Seiko up. Naomi had the excuse of her well being to not attend the events. Naomi made a promise to Seiko that she would watch over her love. Again, Naomi felt the jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly , she heard a sigh, and she turned her head to see Kyla with her eyes half open, smiling at Naomi. "Hey..." she said weakly. Naomi hurried to her side. "How are you feeling?" NAomi asked, concern in her eyes. Kyla smiled. "I'm alright. Could be better. Could be worse." Naomi nodded and lowered her eyes. "I passed out when your heart gave out for five minutes..." Kylas eyes widened. "My heart.. stopped?" Naomi nodded her head, but smiled. "At least you're okay now. That's what matters most right now." Naomi then grabbed Kylas hand and squeezed it. "If you died... then both Seiko and I would break. You're a great friend..." Naomi smiled, though her heart ached as she said the words a little bit.

"Well, neither of you have to worry," Kyla smiled, but there was the thought in the back of her mind about the thing Kat said before she left. About Naomi affecting her future. What did that mean? How would she affect her future? Is it good, or is possibility bad? Kyla shook the thoughts away, squeezing Naomis hand reassuringly. Naomi smiled and stared at the girl in front of her. Kyla had her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. Naomi thought that this girl was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever met. She desperately wanted to kiss Kyla. But she couldn't , and she wouldn't. She just couldn't do that to her best friend, no matter how much it hurt her to watch the two girls be lovey around each other. "Where are the others?" Kyla asked, trying to sit up but her chest hurt. Naomi forced Kyla to lay back down for the sake of her health. "They are fine. The others are out with Seiko, trying to get her away so she would feel a lot better." Kyla nodded her head and started to rest again. Naomi knew now that she did love Kyla. Soon, the others would come back and the first thing Seiko would do is kiss her girl friend, something Naomi was not looming forward to. "I'm gonna sleep Naomi, you should by some rest too while the others aren't here," Kylas voice got softer with each word, and soon she was deep asleep.

Naomi stood up. She walked over to kylas side and debated whether she should do it or not. Finally coming to a legitimate decision, she leaned over Kylas head, and moved down to her face. Hesitating, Naomi placed a soft, gentle and quick kiss on Kylas lips. When she llooked up. Her heart sank but rose again when it was just blaze. Blaze smiled at Naomi, as if saying that he was glad that she finally had some courage to do walked over and placed his hand over his sister's forehead. "The others should be back soon, they sent me check on you two. Let me guess , she woke up,?" Naomi nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to rest more, and suggested I should too , but I'm not tired." Naomi told blaze as he removed his hand , sitting in a chair close to his sister.

The door opened and the others walked in. "Did I miss anything?" Seiko asked. "Kyla woke up when it was just Naomi in here," blaze told them. Yuka smiled brightly , telling her brother how she can't wait to talk to Kyla. Satoshi rolled his eyes. Mayu and Shige were smiling, as well as Ayumi and Yoshiki. Knowing that their friend was okay, it really lifted their moods up and everyone had their energy again, making conversation , laughing like they always Seiko stayed close to Kyla. When she woke up, Seiko was sobbing and Kyla giggled. Seiko leaned over, kissing her girlfriend deeply. Naomi looked away, her heart breaking. Blaze frowned at Naomi but smiled again when kyla started talking to him. Shige wasn't really fond of seeing the kiss and neither were the boys. But the other girls thought it was really cute. Seiko gave kyla a hug, laying next to her on the bed. The other had to leave now. "We will see you guys tomorrow."Ayumi said as the others walked out. Naomi went out last and took one last look at the two in front of her. Cuddling and smiling. She lowered her eyes, then walked out of the door. Then she whispered to herself.

"I love you, Kyla Ichigo."

Blaze: *has boxes of tissues* why ;-;

Kyla: we need a feels train once in awhile.

Blaze: now I ship Nyla.

Kyla: :3 kind of the point.


	10. School Project (2)

Naomi's POV:

I have been visiting Kyla at the hospital so we can do the research for the project together. As I expected, she had a lot of knowledge on different manga authors/illustrators. I wrote down the ones that she seemed most interest in and the facts she knew about them. At the moment, I'm searching up on the author of Soul Eater, Atsushi Ohkubo. As I am typing, Seiko is texting me updates on Ky's health, which she knows is very important to me. She could never know truly why I cared for her so much. Well, anyhow, Kyla is doing a lot better, but it is going to be awhile before she can go back to school, so Ms. Yui offered to give her after school lessons and even some on the weekends. Ms. Yui is such a kind teacher.

My phone made a noise, signaling I had a text. As usual, it was Seiko, keeping me updated. The text read that Kyla's condition is getting better and that I can come to the hospital and continue our research there if I wanted. Smiling, I replied saying that I would be on my way. Finally, maybe some alone time with Kyla. Sighing, I grabbed my laptop and phone, put on my favorite hoodie, and headed out. It is almost October by the way. That means a little over a month until it's halloween. Seiko will probably be a cat for Halloween again, or a Neko girl. I wonder what I'll be? Maybe i won't dress up. Eh, whatever. Walking down the street to the hospital , I checked in with the lady at the desk and she gave me a kind smile. I returned the gesture and walked to Kyla's room, Laptop tucked in between my arms, and opened the door.

I immediately smiled at the sight before me. Kyla had fallen asleep while texting on her phone and now it was on her face . I giggled and sat in one of the chairs, not wanting to wake the little sleeping beauty yet. She stirred in her sleep and made a funny face , feeling her phone on her face. When she moved it on to the table , she saw me and her face was red. "W-why didn't you wake me up?" She said embarrassed. "What? No hi or 'how are you'?" I laughed. Kyla rolled her eyes but smiled. "Ok, how are you then?" she sat up and then had a pained expression, lying back down. I sighed,"I've been alright, but I've been very concerned about you," I spoke honestly. Kyla spotted the laptop in my arms and looked back at my face. "So im guessing you came here to continue the research with me?" She asked and I nodded, opening the laptop and typing in the password I knew by heart. "I've got the basic information, his birthdate , family, background, etc. Now we need a list of other manga he's illustrates besides Soul Eater, a bit of background as well as what inspired him to create each one , and we need at least 15 interesting facts about him," kyla was nodding her head as I told her this.

"I know the first one that he has written, and I do know that after he wrote his first one, soul eater was just three one shots in a magazine. They become those introduction chapters with the characters." I nodded and typed the information down on our notes for the PowerPoint. After o was done typing, I started searching images to Put in the presentation and saved them to the computer. "What was the first manga he wrote? And do you have any facts I can use?" I asked her. "Well the first manga he was , and facts, he's given character designs for Beavely Default, worked as an assistant , and created artwork for cards in Lord of Vermillion," again I nodded, typing in the stuff. "Nerd," I chuckled. Kyla giggled and smiled at me. I looked into her eyes. Then I saw a look in her eyes. A look I had only seen when she was... Was.. Around Seiko. I coughed. "S-sorry! Heh heh..." She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. What's going on? "Is something wrong Ky?" I had worried expression. "Nothing's wrong." She shook her head quickly.

I frowned. "You can tell me. It's fine. You know I'm always gonna be there for you, so you can trust me." I smiled. Then she gave me that look again. She had a sparkle in her eye. Where was this coming from? Is it from me? Probably not. Kyla looked down at her hands. "Naomi, there's been something I've been hiding for the past few days, and I think I should tell you now before anything bad happens." She took a deep inhale and exhale. "Remember what happened yesterday...?" My eyes grew wide. How could I forget...?

(FLASHBACK)

Naomi's POV:

"Hey, Naomi?" I heard her as I lifted my head from my laptop, looking at the tired-eyed Kyla in front of me. I smiled. "What's up Kyla?" I asked. "Thanks... For being here for me every day in the hospital. It really means a lot," she sighed and looked at me. "It's really no problem, im always willing to help a friend in need," I closed my laptop and kneeled down, my knees resting on the ground and moved next to the bed, resting my arms on the bedsheets. "I want to do something to repay all that you've done the past few days, but I'm not sure. Anything you have in mind?" She reached out and poked my cheek playfully. I laughed. A kiss would be nice... But that's wouldn't happen in a million years. I thought for a moment. Did I really want something in return? Not really, but if I don't say something, kyla will beg until I choose. "How about a sleepover, just you and me?" I asked. Kyla smiled and nodded her head. "It'll be fun for the both of us. We'll have one as soon as I get out of this damn hospital," she chuckled.

"Then it's settled. Anyway, I think I should get going," I stood up and started to grab my things. After I grabbed my things, I started to walk away from the bed, when a loud clap of thunder was heard. At that exact moment, a hand gripped the sleeve of my hoodie and I jumped a bit, then I turned around to see Kyla shivering."are you scared of thunder...?" I asked and she nodded quickly. "Do you think you could stay until the storm passes..?" I nodded and put down my things and sat in the same position as I did before next to the bed. Another clap was heard and kyla jumped. Then I had an idea. I sat on the bed. When the next clap of thunder was heard, Kyla jumped again and held on to me, her head buried in my , I rubbed her back to comfort and make sure she wouldn't cry.

The thunder became louder and Kyla was shivering in my shoulders. I was blushing because she had never been this close to me. I held her close, as she jumped every time a clap was heard. When the storm finally quieted down, she was still shivering and holding on to me. She have forgotten about the pain in her chest. I held her close and did my best to calm her down. She then lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, and my shoulder was soaked. "I'm s-sorry..." She said weakly. "It's fine Ky, im always here for you," I smiled warmly at her. Kyla plopped back down on her bed and I sat next to her. "You sure you're okay?" I asked her concerned. "I'm fine..."

"You know, ever since you came here, you've been nothing but nice to me. Is like to thank you for that. You're just. Really amazing Kyla. Seiko has been so happy because of you, she want even that happy before heavenly host. I just.. Yeah.." I trailed off, running my hand through my short brown hair. Kyla started blushing and smiled. She sat up and looked into my eyes. I looked back. It was on of those moments... Where you see nothing else in the room but just the person in front of you. Kyla started moving closer to my face. I started moving too, was this really happening? Was I about to kiss Kyla, the one whom I've been crushing on for how many months now? This is all seeming surreal.

My eyes became half open as our lips almost touched. Kylas face was blushing red, and seemed a bit flushed."Naomi..." She trailed off but I shushed hr by closing the distance. She seemed shocked at first but then she started kissing back. Wait, She was kissing back? What about her girlfriend , my best friend, Seiko? Isn't this cheating? Those thoughts swirled through my mind as we were kissing. I didn't want this to end... But Seiko would be so hurt if she was seeing this happen. I wonder what is going through Kylas head right now... She placed her hand on my cheek, kissing me deeper. I really hope this isn't a dream...

I heard someone cough and we both broke away, our faces flushed. Turning around, my heartbeat raced, fearing that the person who coughed would have been Seiko, Shinozaki, Suzumoto, or even Mochida. However, I sighed in relief when I saw it was Blaze. Kylas face was pale. "It's not what you think!" She started breathing faster. "Hey, sis calm down! I'm not mad or anything, im not even surprised either." Blaze chuckled. I smiled, while Ky Gave A very confused expression. "But I thought." Blaze interrupted her."Me and Naomi put in the act to hide the fact that she had feelings for someone else. That person being you."

"Wha? Naomi, is this true..?" Kyla asked me. I slowly nodded my head. "I couldn't tell you because your girlfriend is my best friend. I don't want to break my best friends heart, you know? I didn't want her to force you to stay away from me. Even though i know she probably wouldn't go to that extent, I still worried she wouldn't talk to me anymore, that she would be scared of me stealing her girl. And by the way you just kissed me... I'd say I probably stole you..." I lowered my eyes away from her. Kyla lifted my chin and looked straight into my eyes. "You're not gonna steal me from her... It was just a 'heat of the moment' thing. It's fine Naomi. I don't care that you have feelings for me. I'm still gonna stay your friend," she smiled warmly at me. I nodded my head, a bit sad that it just was a heat of the moment. That she didn't actually share the feelings. My heart broke a little, and my expression became a pained one. Kyla took hold of my sleeve and gently pulled on it. "You can cry if you want. I know it hurts..." She trailed off and spread her arms. I let it out, crying on her shoulder. I could hear blaze sit down in one of the chairs. I couldn't stop crying. She rubbed my back soothingly. Her hands are so soft... My heart was swelling up. Kyla let go of me and I spotted her wet shoulder. Chuckling, I felt Kyla wipe away the rest of the tears from my hand. "See? I have your shoulder, and you have mine. We'll always be there for each other." She smiled.

"Why don't you guys just kiss again. No ones stopping you." I glared at blaze after he said that."think about Seiko for once, you baka," I shot him another glare and he threw his arms up in defense."Hey, I ship you two," he defended. I rolled my eyes. I looked back at Kyla, who blushing like a maniac."Dont tell me you wouldn't mind kissing me again..." I sighed. Kyla slowly nodded her head but kept her head low. "Well, I'll leave you two alone again, I gotta go back to Seiko's place." And with that, Blaze left the room. Kyla was rubbing her neck nervously. The silence became very awkward and I started to feel uncomfortable. So I decided to start picking up my stuff, getting ready to leave. Kyla watched me with sad eyes. I couldn't imagine what she's going through. And it's all my fault. "Kyla, I'm sor-" I was interrupted when Kyla got off the bed and hugged me tight. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you cannot control your feelings Naomi, it's understandable," she smiled warmly and let go. Then she did something I never expected. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I would fully kiss you, but I don't want to feel even more guilty right now.." She lowers her eyes. I hugged and thanked her, then headed out with my things. On the way out, I heard Kyla shout good night to me.

I smiled.

(PRESENT)

Naomi's POV still:

"Oh yeah..." I nodded, remembering the events from yesterday. "Honestly, I thought it was some dream.." I trailed off. Kyla shrugged and then took another deep breath. "When you kissed me yesterday... I - I don't know, it was weird... I felt something, stronger than when I kissed Seiko, but I always go back TO Seiko... I don't want to hurt her, if there's a chance that I actually might like you. And it wasn't just yesterday either... The past couple days I've been feeling this way around you, okay that's a lie a few weeks... And I'm not really sure... Look, I'm really sorry that I mixed you up in this and you don't have to pretend you like-" I cut her off by kissing her again. Almost instantly, she started kissing back in the most gentle way possible. She's so... Gentle, and her lips so soft... And call me a pervert, but they taste sweet. No wonder Seiko loves kissing her all the freaking time. Kyla placed her hand on my cheek again, this time rubbing my cheek. I just hope no one interupts us this time...

I pulled her a bit closer and I moved her to sit back on the bed, sitting on her lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her torso. My face became flushed as I needed oxygen. I broke the kiss, both us were gasping for air. I looked at her. Her eyes were half open and he face was as red as a tomato. Smiling, I kissed her forehead. "Well... I guess this means we're both gonna feel guilty about Seiko... But it'll be okay in the end , right?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I smiled in agreement. Knowing Seiko, she'll be upset at first, but nonetheless she'll do her best to be happy for us. We'll be there to help her , if we actually do become a couple. I just hope that we will be able to stay friends. Seiko is still my best friend ever after all.

Kyla pressed her forehead against mine. She smiled sweetly and hugged me close, burying her head in my shoulder. "I like you, Naomi Nakashima." I froze. She said it. She said she liked me. And I liked her. I like the most kind, intelligent, beautiful girl I've ever met. "I like you too, Kyla Ichigo." Kyla then yawned and i helped her lie back down on the bed, and kisses her nose, to which she blushed. "Have a nice sleep, Kyla" I smiled. She only yawned and whispered a good night before drifting off to sleep. Grabbing my laptop, I headed out to home.

(NEXT DAY, NAOMI STILL)

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Yawning, I look at the time. 7:00 am. Who the hell knocks on someone's door at 7 in the morning? Sighing, I slipped on my slippers and walked out of my room and to the front door. Opening it, my eyes went wide and i instantly was wide awake. "Kyla?!" I shouted, hugging her. "Yup, I got discharged from the hospital this morning. And I was wondering, would you like to go to the mall with me and The others this afternoon? It's gonna be fun. And after the mall we can work on the project." She flashed me that beautiful smile and I can't help but reply a yes. Unexpectedly, she hugs me."awesome! By the way, I just walked here from Seiko's house and she's getting stuff at the store. Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?" She asked rather nervously. "Yeah it's fine, why is Seiko at the store? Don't you have plenty of food?" I asked. "Yeah, but she said she forgot to get a few things the last time she went out, which was almost a week ago, weird huh?"

I nodded my head but smiled, knowing clearly what Seiko was doing. She

Is arranging a welcome back party for kyla getting discharged from the hospital. The mall must be where the party will be, no doubt that Seiko told her to go on purpose just so they could get her to go: and she invited the whole gang so it wouldn't be way too suspicious. Although, kyla already probably thinks that it's for getting discharged, but she won't think much of it. Giggling, I let her into the house and we walked into the living room, where she plopped down on one of the couches. Right now my mom was out at the store, so she wouldn't be back for whole. Unexpectedly, Kyla cuddled me while we were watching TV. Smiling, I cuddled back, enjoying the moment that we could be together.

Kyla: *blushes* okay then.

Blaze: Looks like someone likes naomi

Kyla: shut up .

Blaze: and where's Alana?

Kyla: I have trouble keeping up with characters okay?

Blaze: yeah yeah yeah

Kyla: anyway, thanks for all the reads! Never thought I'd get that far!

Blaze: yup! Don't forget to comment, vote, etc!

Kyla: bye!


End file.
